


Trials of a KIng

by TheIkranRider



Series: Final Fantasy IV Fics [1]
Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Brainwashing, F/M, Friendship/Love, Internal Conflict, Love Triangles, Mild Sexual Content, Personal Growth, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: A dramatic story that revolves around Cecil's personal challenges as the new king of Baron. It chronicles after the game's events as he and Rosa make new encounters and test their loyalty. Will they succeed?
Relationships: Rosa Joanna Farrell/Cecil Harvey
Series: Final Fantasy IV Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872214
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFIV, Squeenix does; lucky dogs. I wish the juggernaut didn't turn so crappy overtime. My long-awaited FFIV story is finally here! As you may or may not know, I'm a die-hard FFIV fan; like many people is with FFVII. I've grown up with this game since my early childhood and it's always been an all-time favorite, especially when it was made for the DS. By the time I beat it several years ago, this is how it all started. It's a Cecil-centric story that revolves around his challenges and tribulations as the new king of Baron. As well as an encounter with a mysterious tribe along the way.**

**I hope y'all would enjoy this dramatic, multi-chapter feature just as I did making it. Let's go!**

**Prologue**

It's been a few months after Cecil and Rosa were coronated. Since then, the advanced kingdom of Baron has finally seen the light and peace reigned supreme; it couldn't possibly get any better. Today, it was decorated with various bouquets and ornaments that represented the Moon's phases. A session was ending as a group of monarchs and Mages left the throne room. Lord Cecil and Lady Rosa were alone, and after a few moments of relaxation she slowly withdrew a flat, little, elaborate box from underneath her cushion.

"Cecil?" she called, getting his attention. "Do you know what day it is?"

The Paladin shook his head, "It's Monday, right? What's the occasion?"

"It's your birthday!"

His eyes grew wide with wonder. It was June 1, the same day when Baron's former king took in the abandoned orphan baby. The resemblance was astounding to him, as it reminded him of his failed relationship with Cecilia, due to his cowardice. People weren't sure exactly when he was born, so they decided to make this day official, just over 20 years ago!

Cecil was so preoccupied of his newfound duties and his intense fight with Zeromus, that he actually forgot about it.

"So that's why the castle's been decorated! I'm now...21."

"Yes," she nodded with a smile. "And I got this for you."

He took out the box and gradually lifted the lid, revealing a thin cloth of satin, and there was a beautiful necklace which glimmered in the daylight. It was just as silvery as the carved moon itself.

"Thank you, Rosa." he said gladly. They leaned for a kiss and he kept it around his neck.

Just then Cid burst through the doors, as jolly as ever. "Good day to you, lovebirds. And a very happy day to you, too." he said, eyeing Cecil.

"Thanks, Cid."

"I see that you're 21, which is why I have something that'll shake your Chocobo tail feathers!"

"What is it?"

"I'm actually inviting you personally to the prestigious pub in all of Troia. They say there's going to be a dance there." he said holding a pink slip in his hands. "A guy's night out! You in?"

Cecil looked at his beloved, who nodded happily.

"I'm in, Cid!"

"This couldn't come at a better time since Rosa will be teaching a night class with the White Mages."

By the time night fell over the kingdom, Cecil was ready for his birthday bash. He was wearing light sky-blue clothing and less armor. His arm blades and shoulder plates were removed, but he still had the Excalibur in his left sheath just in case he needs it for an enemy attack. Under the candle in a secret wall, Rosa bid Cid and Cecil farewell and a safe journey. They headed to the Enterprise, the fleetmaster's prized airship of the Red Wing army.

"With this baby, we'll get to Troia in no time. Hold on to your shins, Cecil."

He let out a small laugh as he strapped himself in; he always appreciated his numerous plays on words.

With a brief sputter, the engine started and the blades spun faster than a machine sewing a thread. The airship rose aloft from an opening in the roof. They emerged within a couple minutes and everyone below waved to them. The light of the moon shone behind them as they headed northwest. Throughout most of the village, they were silent as they've greatly anticipated what was yet to come. Unlike Cid, Cecil was a bit tense as he never drank before. He wondered how different, and exhilarating, the party will be.

In a matter of minutes, Cid docked the Enterprise several feet out of the bustling city. Many houses were lit with candles inside the windows. The outskirts were almost barren as people settled for the night.

"Here we go, off to the finest pub in Troia. It could always rival even Baron's pubs." Cid said.

"You've been in there long?" Cecil asked.

"Indeed. I've gone to this place years before you were even born. Alas, I've lost my libido and interest. But it's well-known for its stunning events. And since you're 21, there's no time like the present!"

Cecil was full of doubt on that comment.

Suddenly, a gigantic shadow with wings flew above them. When it landed, they saw a black Choicobo. And the rider was a cute bunny wearing a red-hooded jacket and backpack.

"Namingway!" Cecil and Cid exclaimed; they'd recognize that unweary traveler from anywhere.

"Ah, greetings and salutations to you all!" he greeted. "And Cecil. It's nice to see you again. What brings you here?"

The king explained it's his 21st birthday and Cid personally invited him to Troia.

"So I see. Well, you two lucky Imps aren't too late. I'm also invited to see the Dancing Dagger's performance."

Cecil asked who is she.

"She's one of the most renowned dancers in all the world! Troia's her hometown, but she makes quite an appearance once in awhile."

He looked around suspiciously and whispered in his ear, "She was my first date. When I was stuck between two women, I eventually decided on the second one."

He knew the story well.

"Oh, look at the time! We must hurry along." The rabbit gleefully ran ahead and the two men followed him inside.

It's just as they thought: wooden furniture, people gawking, airy and dusty, glasses constantly being served and clanking. Namingway offered them a table near the counter and a blonde woman served them. Cecil was shy on what he wanted to drink, but Namingway suggested their famous wine.

"It's made out of the ripest fruits; though it's in a small glass, it's very potent."

It was no trouble for Cid and in less than a few minutes, their drinks were served. The engineer gulped down a large pitcher of bourbon without stopping or breaking a sweat!

"Wow. I didn't know you could drink alcohol that fast." Cecil said in awe.

"Years of practice, boys." Cid said as he wiped his lips with his arm.

So, why do they call her the Dancing Dagger?"

"Oh, she'll captivate your soul in a way you can't imagine. She's as sharp and shimmering as a blade that just pierces your heart." Namingway said as he clutched his chest. "No one can outmaneuver her...she's legendary!"

Just like that, the bar became silent and the lighting dimmed; the show was about to start. First, there was a heavy incense as pink fog covered the floor behind the counter. Then a massive black drum with colorful feathers was beaten slowly, giving it a deep, steady rhythm. Next a thin, sleek woman emerged.

She was thin, had short pink hair, had a headband with a blood red rose embedded on it, and a bright crimson bird painted on her chest. Her clothes were almost see through; she was wearing hot pink underpants and bra with violet velvet straps.

Candles lit up her body as she curled and bent smoothly like a snake. She brought her hands over her head as she slowly lowered her hips to the ground. After the first sip, Cecil gazed upon the exotic sight. It was very irresistible; he never felt anything like this as he began to feel strange. He wasn't sure if it was the wine rushing through his head; yet still he was mesmerized. He became warm, his heart was hammering in a beat similar to the drum's as it got louder. And the Dancing Dagger looked at him!

"It seems she's got the hots for you, Cecil." Cid noticed.

The Paladin didn't say a word, his breath was caught in his throat. Then he had a sensation between his thighs.

"I...cannot...look away." he muttered breathlessly.

The dance was becoming more intense and his eyes were growing heavy. Then he felt light-headed. He held his forehead and his body broke into chills. After a few gasps, he rose from his seat and staggered as he walked out the door. Whatever came over him, he had to relieve it somehow. Fresh air might clear his mind, but it didn't.

 _Who would've thought a small wine glass would cause such a big mess?_ he thought.

He tripped and fell to the ground, and saw the moon sparkling ahead of him. He used his strength to crawl to the nearby lake and he hoped the cool, water would stop the dizziness. He hung his head over the bank as he reached down. He splashed it on himself, but nothing happened as he got more blurry. He managed his face to touch the surface, but his weight was too much, causing him to fall over!

Submerged, he heard an echo. A menacing laugh belonging to some kind of evil monster. There was a gigantic blue beast with strong limbs, a huge body shaped like a turtle's, a long, scaly tail, and a face with sneering eyes and teeth sharper than swords. It was the Archfiend of Water, Cagnazzo!

 _But, you can't be real! I've slewed you twice!_ he thought.

"Have you forgotten? I thrive in the bodies of water and darkness. I shall never leave this world as long as evil exists. Your fellow king suffered in a sealed, submerged tomb. Now, his fate...will be yours!" He laughed wildly.

Cecil charged with his blade, slicing the image with all his fury. Only the onslaught caused it to ripple, not disappear. He continued taunting at him on how he's weak, how he calls himself a king.

By the time he was out of energy, Cecil made one final blow.

"Yes. Use all your strength."

Another swipe and his lungs felt they would burst! He tried to swim helplessly to the surface, but only his hand emerged before he sank. He lost the grip of his sword and everything went blank.

Meanwhile, Cid and Namingway left the bar with big smiles.

"I told you the Dancing Dagger is a force to be reckoned with!"

"You've said it! I wish Cecil would've seen it all. By the way, I wonder where he is."

Just then, they heard a woman screaming in the distance. They rushed over and found her next to the lake.

"Someone's drowning! I saw a man thrash beneath the water as I was heading home! And then I saw a hand stick out before he sunk." She grabbed Cid's collar. "Please, help!"

He saw a few small bubbles pop on top of the lake. "Hold on, I'll save him! Cid to the rescue!"

He ran to it and dove holding his legs together as he yelled, "Geronimo!"

By the light of the moon, he saw and grabbed the sinking sword and immediately went deeper as he saw Cecil's lifeless body. He was limp in his arms as they both broke through. Horrified, Namingway and the onlooker grabbed and pulled them to dry land, and Cid laid Cecil on his back, lifted his head to open the airways, and he held his nose as he gave him mouth-to-mouth and twelve chest presses.

He repeated the process several times while he encouraged him to wake up. "Come on! Open your eyes, you fool!" Cid cried. "What would Rosa think?"

As he gave him another breath, his hopes dwindling...Cecil began to cough and sputter. Large amounts of water were exiting his mouth as he laid his face to the side. By the time his lungs were clear, he slowly opened his eyes and barely Namingway and Cid standing over him.

"We thought we'd lost you," Cid said, gently sitting him up.

Namingway, however, didn't look so relieved, but saddened. "Cecil...it's all my fault. I should never have given you that drink. Please, forgive me; I never thought it'd be too much for you."

With a weak smile, Cecil nearly slurred, "No, it's alright...You didn't know..." It did comfort him a little.

"Well, I s'pose we should get underway. It's been a hell of a night."

"Yeah, I should return home, too. I hope you'll feel better."

"I'm sure he will; he's always been this tough. Ok now, up you go." Cid carried Cecil on his shoulders and hardly dragged him as they returned to the Enterprise.

The brisk air helped clear his head, but Cecil was still out of it. "Cid...could you...do me this favor?"

"Of course, party boy, anything."

"Do not...let Rosa know...'bout all this. I...can't let her worry..."

"I won't. You've my word on it."

By the time they got back, the White Mages' class ended. Cid resumed to carry Cecil to his bedchamber. When the guards saw his drunken state, they grew worried. He assured them he had too much to drink and he just partied too hard. He'll be fine and dandy by morning.

He managed to dry him up, remove his armor, and put dry clothes on him before he laid him to sleep. By the time he was done, he met up with Rosa outside the tower.

"How is Cecil, Cid?"

"He's fine; he really had a blast at Troia. And I guess Cecil had the most attention."

She giggled.

"But at least it turned out well. He's sleeping now; he needs it."

"I suppose." she confirmed.

They said goodnight and the White Mage glimpsed over her husband. She always thinks he's so peaceful, sleeping like a baby. She climbed into it beside him, kissed his cheek, and drifted off to sleep almost as fast as her partner.

**A/N: Nice prologue, don't you think? Much like "Firion's Past," and "The Mikado Saga," this will be a multi-chapter fic but centered on my favorite character, Cecil Harvey. If y'all familiar with the DS remake, you'll recognize Namingway and the notorious sidequests. I didn't get very far and I can't find the rare Rainbow Pudding he needed in the Antlion's Den; it's been almost impossible since there's a 0.01% chance.**

**The birth date was made up, but I did see on the Wikia that Cecil is 20 upon the game's events. This does take place before the Interlude; in fact, I actually came up with this fic before it even existed!**

**What'll happen next would really intrigue you as Cecil and Rosa come across the mysterious redskins. See you then!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFIV, it belongs to Square. Though sometimes I wish they would make a movie of it, like they did with FFVII: Advent Children. Hello loyal viewers, welcome to another chapter. This one will be just as captivating as the first one, as Cecil and Rosa land on unknown territory. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Back at the throne room, the lord and the lady were alone. With a ponderous expression, Rosa got Cecil's attention.

"I know it's been two months since we were coronated, but I..." she trailed off.

"What is it?" Cecil asked.

"Well, I was thinking we should perhaps have a closer, stronger bond. Or start a family when we're ready."

That never occurred to Cecil's mind before. "Rosa...Are you sure of all this?"

"Once we get settled, we won't have to worry of the arrangements of Baron so much, and we could focus on ourselves. We're more than just a pair of royals. With the perfect balance, our bond will be everlasting. And maybe then, it'll be time to raise a family, carry on our legacy and heritage."

Cecil understood, his face softened as he grinned.

"May I have your consent?" he offered a hand to her.

She took it lightly and smiled back, "Of course."

Yet again, they were off to the Enterprise and they took off to Mysidia. The White Mage was wondering why they were going this way.

"I believe we should visit the Elder and receive his blessings he'll bestow upon us. That way, when the time comes, it'll not be as merciless as it seems. Our bond is my guiding light; we shall never let it dim, no matter what trials we'll face." he said proudly.

"Besides, this way is much better than taking the perilous Devil's Road."

 _And it'll give us more time to think things through_ , she thought.

Around several minutes later, they were a couple knots away from the Mage village, and something suspicious on the ocean caught Rosa's eye. "Cecil. There's a canoe holding three red-skinned passengers. One of them is a woman and she's tied up!"

He followed her gaze and saw them too. They've _never_ seen these people with skin in that tone and wearing numerous exotic feathers before. They wondered where they came from. Then the Paladin had an idea,

"We should follow them and take a closer look. See where they're taking her."

Rosa obliged with a nod.

Cecil slowed the airship and climbed so they won't be noticed. After what felt like hours, they looked upon a small island with a cave near the shoals. They watched the rowboat dock onto it as the men tied it among the rocks.

Then they shoved her out, nearly tripping her. She held steady and she was forced forward by two spears with colorful feathers hanging from the back ends.

Curious, the young king suggested to trek into the cave and rescue the hostage. Rosa agreed and he gradually landed some feet from the boat. Cecil got out first, then Rosa who wobbled with her stilettos on the rocky beach.

With him keeping her balance, they slowly entered hardly making any noise. The broad daylight helped them see through the cave and notice their captive. He warned her that they must move slowly in order to move quietly. Through a crevice, the red men wound up at a precipice. Two more warriors were waiting for them. They couldn't understand them, but they could see they were mocking and tormenting her. The four red men kept forcing the woman closer and closer to the edge. Until finally as she yelped and tried to push back, it was time to take action!

After she fell on all fours, one of the men kicked her hard in the shin and continued laughing.

"Stop!"

Everyone turned to see Cecil unsheathe his sword. "Leave the young woman be!"

"And what business do you have with us, white man?" one teased.

"Yes. Stay away, you sneaky pale face. Or else your woman gets it!" the other declared, seeing Rosa emerge from the darkness.

But Cecil didn't back down from their threats. "I'm offering you one last chance. Leave the girl alone!"

A redskin licked his lips as he took out his spear. "You're challenging us to a fight you cannot win, white devil? You're asking for it."

The others marched up, taking out their weapons.

"Rosa! Stay behind me! Since you do not have a weapon, you'll be in charge of healing. I'll take the offense. Brace yourself!"

They shoved their feet as if they're ready to charge, but instead, they let out an ear-piercing war cry. The king and queen covered their ears blocking out the scream! One of the Injun went for the kill with his wooden spear. Cecil blocked it in time with his shield, and he fought back with his sword. As he retaliated, the warrior fell backward, then another charged with an ax. It hit his right arm and Rosa muttered a spell causing his body to glow bright. A Protect spell was activated on both of them. The rebel kept striking the shield minimizing his injuries.

Then Cecil struck out his sword into his chest, making a nasty gash. Next, Rosa murmured another spell, only this time, a bluish hue surrounded the duo. It was her Shell spell and it was unleashed just before an Injun casted one of his own, his palms glowing orange. Fira ignited their bodies; however it was less harmful. As Cecil fought off each red man, some coming for Rosa, she cured him. Each wound began to disappear and his strength returned.

Weary, but not giving up, all their palms illuminated, it looked as if they're combining their Fira spells, trying to incinerate them to crisps! Even the hostage felt alarmed. But Cecil had a plan:

"Rosa, cast a Reflect spell upon me!"

"But, Cecil, it'll take too long."

"Just do it. I got your back!"

They braced for the worst, and all four warriors shot out fireballs as big as melons. But the fast-talking Mage covered the Paladin in a shiny, diamond-shaped force field, causing the fiery debris to bounce back straight at them! Each body collapsed and were seething with burns varying in depth and severity.

The king and queen both gazed at the fallen redskins, who were less fortunate since their chests, arms, and legs were bare and they were only wearing leather and buckskins. But it wasn't until the hostage got their attention as she screamed while trying to keep her footing on the loose dirt on the ledge. She wasn't very lucky, and she fell!

Rosa was terrified, but Cecil immediately dove after her toward the lake twenty feet below. The water was chilly, yet he tried again after taking a deep breath. Watching from above, she grew worried, hoping they weren't too late to save the red woman. Sure enough, Cecil emerged with the tied hostage in his arms. He carried her to safety over his right shoulder as they swam to shore, with Rosa meeting them.

"Are you all right?" Cecil asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." the red woman said in a voice that wasn't too unusual. "I really appreciate you two for saving my life from those rebels."

"Rebels." he repeated in puzzlement.

He then introduced himself and Rosa to her. She was very surprised they were fine warriors and a sufficient king and queen to boot.

"My name is Dragon Rose. I'm the princess of my tribe known as the Injukhal. I'm the daughter of the proud Chief Abdullah." she replied in a curtsy. "I come from an island not too far from here. Tenebre is in the center of the archipelago."

As Cecil cut the ropes, Rosa offered to take her there using the Enterprise. "We're very honored to meet you since we've never seen your kind before."

Dragon Rose wore only old, soaked rags, though she gladly accepted. Without hesitation, they escorted her over the jagged terrain and momentarily lifted off to Tenebre.

**A/N: The tribe known as the Injukhal is a mashup between the Injun, and Khal which is used as an honorary term for members of the Dothraki in "Game of Thrones." Much like 'em, they can be very savage and are capable of plundering various lands. I've only read the first book in the series, but I'm not a fan. Also, the island Tenebre is actually Italian for darkness; this could be a foreshadowing.**

**The scenario and Dragon Rose's capture were inspired by "Peter Pan;" so was the original character. Her name Dragon Rose describes herself as beautiful like a rose, but if provoked she'll have the wrath like a dragon's and a treacherous interior. You'll see more of her later.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

By the time they landed just a couple feet from a large forest at the island's center, it was nearly dusk. While Dragon Rose led Cecil and Rosa through the thick woods, she explained about her captors:

They were rebels who tire from her father's rule, and their leader is Domin. He was once a well-respected disciple of the Injukhal and was expected to be the next clan leader. But, then he turned corrupt, as did some of his people. He always wanted the tribe for himself and he sent the four red men to abduct and even kill her, so he could have the advantage. All he wants is for his people to follow his lead, or perish.

The royals felt sorry for her fate and her tribe's. And they promised to aid her father in this silent civil war.

Soon, they emerged and with a torch in hand she pointed out her camp. A huge ring of tepees surrounded a small bonfire causing them to glow in a smooth, orange hue. Cecil and Rosa were aghast; they never saw such tribal signs and objects. There were many totem poles, both tall and short, facing the pale travelers. And so were the redskins. Everyone went silent, some were mute, some muttered in strange tongues.

"Wait here. I shall bring my father out to you. He will understand why you're here. Please stay a moment."

They obliged as she ran to the monstrous tent, hardly seen by all the clutter.

During the five minute wait, the Injukhal were inspecting them, some even being rude to Rosa as they sneered and teased her hair and dress. From the center loomed a huge shadow; a tall, Injun emerged and his people grew silent again. He had a long headdress which consisted of feathers from Zus, Cockatrices, Helldivers, and Chocobos from the outside in. The dress was elaborate and large showing his might and authority. It had an arching design from black, and then fading to brown, to tan, to white.

As he stood still, looking at Cecil and Rosa, they bowed down.

"Rise, rise. I'm so happy of you foot soldiers for saving my only daughter's life. You two are courageous and very noble. She told me you're the honorable king and queen from Baron."

"Yes, m'lord." Cecil replied.

"Ah, so young and valiant, like a true warrior. And it seems you're the one of light I presume?"

His eyes narrowed.

"For so long we've been living in terror and chaos. Our lives were always shrouded with danger as more monsters invaded our land. The blood moon was upon us and we had nowhere else to run. Many died defending what was ours, so we've decided to hide underground. Few of us emerged into the sun gathering our bearings, yet we still suffered from disease, famine, and death. Thus I'd made a prophecy that a noble man shall vanquish all the fear and war, and restore the moon from its crimson corruption."

On Cecil's shoulder, the chief laid his wooden staff and smiled. The Paladin's face lowered. "You, son, are the warrior of light who brought peace back to my people."

He raised the staff overhead as he cried, "Let us rejoice this night, with our newfound heroes! The warrior and the healer may join us and become one of our brethren!"

Everyone cheered and Abdullah escorted them through the ecstatic crowd to where the bonfire glowed the village. As they sat beside him on warm cushions, drums were heard making a subtle beat. The Injukhal gathered around, sat, and crossed their legs close to their bodies. Cecil followed suit, while Rosa's remained elongated.

While Abdullah continued his appreciation, Dragon Rose hid deeply in the shadows outside of the village.

"With him under your control, and separated from his beloved, he shall be easy to manipulate. Give him all your sultry charm."

"Of course, chieftain." she replied with no trace of objection.

By the time she laid a thick hairband on her head, the ceremony began. People roared and stomped to the heavy rhythm of the tom toms. The chief watched proudly as the tension increased. Rosa, however, wasn't so relaxed, and Cecil had that strange sensation again.

His head became foggy, his body turned numb. He fixed onto the beating drums and the crowd dancing with pure delight. Then he began to have a pull on his mind.

Rosa's paranoia was shown as she saw Dragon Rose facing Cecil, beckoning him to come over.

The gold hairband had a head of a metallic dragon, its lips curling in a sinister grin while its eyes were flashing. Her sleek hair shined as did her exotic tiara. She also wore a thin, beige, stringy dress reaching just inches beneath her legs. Her thick lashes, ruby lips, and her necklace consisting various feathers gleamed as she smiled.

Cecil couldn't resist any longer; it was as if she was echoing into his mind to join her, and the drums intensified the infatuation. Slowly he rose and walked to her with an expressionless face. Rosa reached a hand to him, trying to halt his progress.

"Cecil! What's gotten into you? They don't need us to save their kind. They're only using you! And so is Dragon Rose. We must leave!"

He jerked her hand away and responded in a monotonous tone, "There's no need for concern, Rosa...Dragon Rose awaits for me. I must...go to her."

As if on cue, the chief nodded his approval. Cecil met up with the princess, leaving Rosa all alone, and he was completely mesmerized.

All he felt was his heart racing, and his breath and body heaving as he watched her perform on a circular platform similar to a tom tom. He watched her as she spun, twisted, and spread her arms as if they were wings. Her dress moved elegantly as she lowered her knees close to the ground and risen again. She moved in time with the hammering beat, and Cecil became _more_ aroused. In fact, she gestured him to step onto the platform, then he mimicked her.

Rosa couldn't stand the treacherous sight any longer. She immediately stormed to them, until a redskin stopped her. He grabbed her lower arm with his massive hand and ordered, "Get some firewood, white witch!"

From all the chaos, she reluctantly obliged. Cecil didn't even notice her being bullied or when she left. What mattered was Dragon Rose's body as he felt her soft skin over her dress, her strong shoulders, and her cheeks as they intertwined. His fine hair, broad shoulders, and hard chest made her heart fly. Then she grabbed his hands as they moved in sync.

Rosa nearly dropped her load as she can't believe her eyes! How can Cecil betray her like this?! She felt scorned, but the harasser interfered again.

"Dance with me! You know you want it!" his breath smelling like fresh bourbon.

She dropped the logs in protest. "White witch shall never dance with you! White witch leave!" Her voice cracked as she escaped into the dark, hiding her broken face.

Meanwhile, Dragon Rose and Cecil went still. With a firm grip, she led him away from the ruckus and next to her father's tepee. Hastily, she turned him to her, raised his hands to fell her cheeks once more, and they both leaned in. Their foreheads touched, they closed their eyes, and kissed deeply and passionately. He wanted more of her warmth, her touch. She wanted his desire and lust. It was as if their worlds collided as they absorbed each other's embrace.

"I've been wanting this for a long time, Cecil."

"Just as I...from the moment we met...yes." he muttered in a whisper.

She wrapped her hands behind his bare neck, causing him to cringe.

Suddenly, two balls landed beside them, emitting thin smoke.

BANG! BANG!

Each one burst open and the fog engulfed the duo making them cough as they blinked their eyes. Apparently, they were flash grenades and the user ran through the smog, grabbed Cecil's hand, and ran with him.

A few feet away, Rosa barely heard the commotion. Instead she was wallowing in her sadness. She sat on a log near a stream as she cried. Her body was shaking, her face was soaked with tears. She never felt such torment before. Her best friend and lover was now one of them.

"Worthless sloven." she cursed, her throat tight and raw.

Then she heard the brush moving. She gasped as she looked up. The moon didn't help with the thick canopy covering almost the entire starry sky. Metal plates clanged as he stepped forward. From the looks of his stature he wasn't Cecil at all...or was he?

As the stranger stepped closer she could hardly make him out, but his dark armor as opaque as it'll ever be.

"Do not be frightened, m'lady. I've seen what transpired. Such a soul can be as cold and bleak as the night itself." He raised her chin gently, "A fair woman should never have her fragile heart broken."

She had a sense of deja vu with those familiar blue eyes, and his voice. "Who-who are you?"

The dark knight sat beside her. "I'm Dameon. I was one of the former Dark Knights of Baron, but I was relieved after the King found a replacement. Then while I was an outcast, I wound up meeting Chief Abdullah and his tribe. And because I was a formidable warrior, they took me in. But...I never expected them to abandon me so soon, after he inducted Domin, then Cecil.

"So I understand your anguish. And you are not alone."

"It seems we both have something in common." her face softened.

"Yes, and I've heard from afar there's a new king and queen, which is you?"

She nodded. A lot of things have changed during the coronation and she felt sorry for the stranger. Her face glowed as she made a sudden offer, "Why don't you come with me, Dameon."

He looked perplexed. "Truly?"

"Yes. You may be one of our guards again. Our rules of the court are different now. And if you could prove your valiance, you'll be restored to your rightful place in no time at the kingdom."

For the first time she saw the Dark Knight, or any Dark Knight, grin. Even though it was small. He gladly accepted her offer and they both headed straight for the Enterprise.

Somewhere in the thick forest, the midget stopped running, with Cecil still in tow. Removing his disguise of leaves and vines, he revealed himself.

"Thanks, Namingway. Thanks a lot." the Paladin coughed. His head cleared as he took in fresh air.

"No problem, although the title, Namingway, seems to be highly inappropriate."

That got his attention.

"For y'see, I've chosen to stick with my first love thanks to your encouragement. I've decided to no longer live in shame with two women, especially with one more dirtier than the other. I've redeemed myself and you inspired me to do so. Clearing the shadows of doubt and seeing the light, and that's why I've helped you. So I want to call myself Redeemingway, and make a difference helping others. And to be a more proper gentleman."

Cecil was astounded and grateful of the sudden change in him. And he's glad that he settled down.

The meeting was interrupted when they saw a huge ship fly away, its rotors slicing the air.

"That's the Enterprise!" Cecil startled. "Rosa...she left me." His face fell in sorrow. "No...what have I done..?"

The rabbit's hand brushed the side of his leg. With a somber look, he suggested, "Hey, how 'bout I take you back to Baron. I have a black Chocobo waiting. I always use that little guy for all my travels. He never leaves me."

Cecil tightly closed his eyes. After a few moments to clear his thoughts, he accepted with a little smile. "Thank you, Redeemingway."

Through the main hall, Rosa and Dameon went to the throne room. He was surprised there were two chairs, rather than just one. Plus, the royal guard's perch was removed. It was fascinating how the kingdom changed before his very eyes. Even the Dragoons were different without Kain around. And somehow being with Dameon made Rosa feel better; like her heart's melting off some of the ice surrounding it.

"I have to say Lady Rosa this place feels so much better than it used to be. Less corruption, less tension. It's very heartwarming."

She couldn't feel any other way. "Of course, Dameon. You're welcome here, and I promise you'll be back on your feet again."

"Hey, sorry to barge in. I just need to borrow some-Who's this guy? Is-is that Cecil?"

"Cid, this is Dameon. He was once a Dark Knight serving the King here."

"Funny, I don't recall anyone of that name. Is he new?"

Dameon's face turned to disgust from that remark, until Rosa told the engineer everything: from their future plans, to their encounters with the Injukhal and Dragon Rose, to Cecil's sudden betrayal. No doubt he was very furious. And Dameon just stood there gladly letting it all go.

"That backstabbing bastard! And he never stood up for you?! What in the world's gotten into him?! He clearly lost his mind. I say by tomorrow, we will go to Tenebre and take him outta there by force!"

 _This is going well_ , Dameon thought.

An exhausted Cecil ran to the quarrel. He almost looked like he was ready to fall over, holding onto the doorjamb. He marched up to the trio with anger as he confronted them. What's this stranger doing in his kingdom? And why does he look like him? "No! Don't worry. I'm here."

Everyone looked at him as if he casted Meteor. "C-Cecil, you alright?" Rosa asked, barely coherent.

"I'm pretty far from being all right. You can't do this, Rosa! Falling for this doppelganger. I...I love you still."

"I've had enough!" Dameon took out his Deathbringer and stabbed it into Cecil's left arm! Cecil held in agony and he quickly used Cura to conceal the wound.

"If you would've loved her, then you should never have abandoned her like that! And hooked with Dragon Rose." Cid mocked.

Cecil, in his fury, took out his Excalibur and charged toward him. Until Rosa stepped between the clashing knights.

"Stop it! Both of you!"

"But Rosa..." They said in unison, one more calmer than the other.

"Cecil, Dameon. I...I don't really have a choice, but..."

"But..." The Paladin could hardly speak as he saw her take Dameon's side. His arm wrapped gently around her.

"I'm sorry." It was clear that she's chosen another man, of all the misery she went through.

Ashamed, Cecil slowly turned away and left, barely picking up his feet as his body was weighed down by guilt and dejection.

Rosa can't bare to see him like this. "Look, Cecil I didn't mean to-"

"No," he said without facing her. "You deserve another man. One that'll make you happy and never betray you, like Kain did. I-I've made a mess with everything for you. I'll go." He could hardly keep his head up as he tried to hide the sadness. He didn't even want the guards to notice and when they did, he just walked by.

While Daemon was offered a place to stay, Cecil grimly looked at the the place he called home one more time. Now he was leaving his life behind. He was so consumed that he didn't see the storm clouds overhead, or heard the rumble of thunder. He thought the only place left was the Mist Cave; at least he'll find shelter there if it's not for that Lobo in the way.

They both looked up and stared at each other with their ocean blue eyes. The wolf didn't change his face as he gave a low growl. With another snarl it walked away. Cecil nodded as he slowly trekked into the cave, lightning briefly showing his way.

The storm came ever closer, sheets of rain started to fall, and the air became more intense. He went deep into the left side; it was comfortable and spacious, and he was lucky there weren't any monsters around. Next to a small puddle made by the running water from the stalactites, he started to make a fire using rocks and his sword. The thunder cracked the sky, but it wasn't enough to disturb his thoughts.

He lowered his head and his eyes became heavy. "Rosa, please forgive me. You were right about everything; of the Injukhal, of Dragon Rose using me for their own gain. The chief made the prophecy, yet I was consumed by her spell. I was a mere tool to them. What need could be so great? Our urges or no, there's no redeeming for what I've done."

Cecil's eyes burned as he tried to keep his tears back. " I promise, I will make amends."

He laid next to the fire and his mouth went dry. He splashed some water to his lips and used his cape as a blanket while he rested his head. He made a silent prayer and gazed at the fire, before he fell fast asleep.

**A/N: Whew, that was hell making this chapter, and it was conflicting too. But I'm just stirring the pot. So now we've been introduced to Chief Abdullah and his tribe. Like Dragon Rose, he was also based off of Peter Pan's Big Red, but I wanted him to be more like Pocahontas' father as well.**

**I hope I didn't make the dance scene too provocative. Also, we've met Dameon. The concept was at first made by my older sister when we were kids. When I first played FFIV for the SNES, she gave me this awesome name. And it stuck to me ever since.**

**Lastly, there's Domin. You only had a glimpse of him and who he is, but I'll show more of him later. And his name is like a prefix of dominion. Plus, the confrontation between Cecil and Dameon was a ripoff of the ReBoot episode, "Null Bot of the Bride." And the Lobo made a cameo here, which was a simple enemy from FFVI.**

**What are Dameon and Domin's motives? Well, you'll have to find out next chapter. Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: This next chapter is definitely going to be a tearjerker. Just a fair warning.**

**Chapter 3**

The storm was ending and the bonfire died down. In the darkness Cecil was still sound asleep, until a mysterious voice whispered to him.

"Cecil..."

With a groan he hardly lifted his head. His eyes were adjusting to the opaque, barren cave.

"Cecil."

He heard that voice again, barely making it out. It sounded deep, and raspy, almost like it belonged to an elderly man. Looking around and racking his brain, he attempted to identify who that voice belonged to until he eventually saw a translucent figure made of light looking down at him.

"Fusoya!"

He nodded in confirmation.

"Why are you here..? I thought you were slumbering within the Moon."

"I am. I'm also here. Think of me as a spiritual guide. We Lunarians look over the people of the Blue Planet, observing all of you. Even as we sleep. A part of yourself is here and within the Moon since you are a half-breed."

Cecil's face sobered, he wondered how his brother was. Then Fusoya explained.

"Cecil, you must go with me to your birthplace, the town of Mist. I must show you your past."

"My past?" He looked perplexed.

"Cecil, don't be alarmed; look at yourself."

He did. Astonishingly, he was separated from his sleeping body; his astral form looked luminous and thinner just like his uncle's. He wondered if it was either a dream, or an out-of-body experience.

"Fusoya...what is this?"

"There's a lesson you must know." Extending a hand he ordered, "Now, come with me." Hesitantly, Cecil took it. They still made contact, even though they were both spiritual bodies; this was becoming more and more complicated by the minute as he took Cecil aloft from the Mist cave.

The sky was still gloomy, but the dark clouds were breaking at some parts. Together, they soared north to the small village shrouded in fog, although no buildings were scorched. From the looks of it, more people were outside and more houses were built, almost as if the population has doubled in size. When the Lunarians landed, they soon saw a boy about 5 years of age. He was skinny and waddling. His hair was brown and short; a grey hairband was worn, along with a thick purple sash tied at the front in a large knot; a dark grey short-sleeve reached to his torso with an elaborate gold and brown design; he had on tiny shorts; and flat dark yellow shoes.

Cecil questioned who he is, and Fusoya replied he is his older brother, Theodor.

"My...brother..?"

As he was walking to him, Fusoya stopped him in his tracks. "Remember, Cecil, we're in the past. That means no one can hear, see, or even touch us. We're just wandering spirits. All we can do is watch."

Cecil's face fell, until he noticed his brother talking to the townsfolk. One said, "It's we who use magic properly who look the fools."

Another stated, "Magic is useful, to be sure. But there are many who abuse it. There should be sport in hunting, but some now treat it as mere slaughter."

Apparently, they were worried how they were going to use this valuable gift thanks to the wise man with layers of thick indigo hair, mustache, and beard. He was tall, majestic, and wearing a long brown robe staring up at the clear night sky, while standing near a crystal lake.

Cecil saw his brother trot to Kluya, his late father. The Paladin wandered to the duo. He looked him up with admiration and curiosity; this was the first time he saw him in person...and perhaps his last.

"You're watching them again, aren't you?" Theodore queried.

His father turned. "Oh, Theodor"

"You like them, don't you? The moons?"

Cecil almost forgot there were two of them in the sky. He followed their gaze as his father's voice softened. "Yes, son. I do."

"Why?"

"I'll explain this to you someday, when you're old enough to understand."

Theodor's face soured a little. "But, I'm old enough. I can use magic already!"

Kluya challenged him. "Truly, have you mastered Cure yet?"

The kid's face fell. "Well...no, not yet, but-"

Kluya laid a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "Then, you've still some things to learn, haven't you? Come. It's late, you should be in bed."

"Alright." Theodor scampered back to his old small, wooden house. Out of curiosity, Cecil followed and looked through the window, then he gasped as he saw a woman sprawled on the floor. He guessed she was his late mother, Cecilia, who had a shocking resemblance to his appearance. She almost looked exactly like him with her long, flowing blonde hair and her fair face. She was wearing a long golden dress with purple velvet in the center and on the thick collar. Blue lining outlined the neckpiece. Olive green patterns highlighted the bottom of the dress.

He saw the little kid wake her up and she struggled as she was heading toward the twin, queen-sized bed. Cecil noticed her belly was huge, he pondered if he was going to be born soon.

"Mother! What's the matter?!" Theodor asked worriedly after his mom flopped onto the bed and laid on her back.

"Don't...don't worry. I'll be fine." Her voice was just as delicate as an angel's. Almost like Rosa's but more lighter. How he wished he would know her if he had the chance...

"But your face is so pale!" Theodor said with agony in his voice.

"That's because...I've been working very hard."

"What do you mean?" His tone softened as he wondered what she was talking about.

"I have to make sure the little one is all right."

"Who?"

With a small grin, Cecilia answered, "Your little brother or sister."

"I'm going to have one?" Theodor's face lightened up.

"Yes."

"Yay! I'm going to be a big brother!" He gave a few happy hops with a raised fist.

Cecilia suggested subtly, "Yes. So you had best go to sleep now. An elder brother needs to set a good example."

"Alright. Good night." Theodor gave her a kiss on the cheek, and strolled off to the left hallway that led to his little bedroom. As he gave a blank stare to the ceiling after he laid himself down, he couldn't get the idea out of his head. "A little brother...or a sister..."

In just mere seconds, the sun rose. And Cecil was deep in thought, until he heard and saw a door swing open when Theodor and Cecilia walked outside. They were searching for Kluya who hadn't returned during the night. And they found his lifeless body at a distant open field.

"Kluya!" Cecilia cried to her fallen husband. She ran to him with her son close by her side.

"Father!" He hollered following his distraught mom. Cecil immediately followed the commotion. An old couple looked over Kluya's battered body. Bruises covered most of his face and hands. His breathing was shallow and still wearing last night's clothing.

"It was the ones who disagreed with his teachings." the elderly woman said.

"They...they used magic." her husband added.

"Kluya did not even raise an arm in his own defense!"

As soon as he saw the little boy kneel over him, Kluya greeted him in a weak voice, his breath heaving. "Theo..dor." Then, he coughed up blood.

"Yes, Father? Are...are you all right?"

"W-was I..mistaken?" he whispered as he sputtered.

Theodor quickly shook his head in anger as he retorted, "Of course not! You can't choose how people use what you teach them!"

Kluya slowly lifted a hand for his loving boy to touch as his eyes closed. "Thank you, my son..." He became as still as a rock. When Theodor let go of his hand, it dropped to the ground.

Theodor then broke into tears. "Father!"

"No...Noooo!" Cecilia fell to her knees and covered her face in her hands as she sobbed.

"Hold yourself together, Cecilia." The old lady commanded.

As a last ditch effort, Theodor stood up, held his hands together, concentrated, and spread out his arms as he gave a little spring. "Cure!"

Nothing happened, so he tried again with more desperation. "Cure!"

Meanwhile, Cecil just stood there, bewildered. He could've sworn his brother did the spell correctly, yet it didn't work. He tried to do it himself despite Fusoya's warning, but in the end he winded up healing himself. Shocked beyond belief, he had no choice but to witness the plight of his family.

"No! NO!" Theodor began to break down as he fell to the ground.

Cecil couldn't bear to see his family's devastation. He squeezed his eyes shut, hardly keeping himself from tearing up. Just when it felt like hours, which was actually minutes, he heard a distant cry. He rushed back to the Harvey house and noticed that his mom just gave birth!

"It's a boy! I have a brother!" Theodor exclaimed while he was wrapped up in a warm blanket.

"Wow, that's me..." Cecil said as he gazed in astonishment upon himself as an infant just being welcomed into the world.

Cecilia rose up and faced the old woman holding the baby in her arms. "Please...Let...let me hold him." she begged weakly.

"You mustn't strain yourself, Cecilia." The matron said. But Cecilia still wanted to embrace her newborn.

"Please..." She reluctantly gave Cecilia her child and she held her with all her love; however her strength was fading. Her eyes were slowly closing as her head lowered. "Thank goodness..."

"Mother? Mother..!" Theodor encouraged his mom to stay awake, but she wouldn't respond.

"She knew the risks of this birth, and she still went through with it." The old lass explained. Then the baby cried again, harder as if he felt and understood the pain of loss.

"Mother. No!" Cecil used his hands and casted Cura to his mother, but it engulfed his body.

Suddenly, when he can't stand anymore, he woke up inside the Mist cave. He was back where he started and it was already daybreak. He looked around, but Fusoya wasn't with him anymore. After he gave himself time to awaken, he eventually rose up and headed straight to the town of Mist; he figured he should stay there for a little while until he feels good and ready to return to Baron.

As he went amongst the townspeople, he asked if they knew anything of his parents. They all just shook their heads, and Cecil began to feel hopeless.

 _It's been over two decades since I was alive, how is_ anyone _supposed to know?_ he thought.

Just then, there was an old woman hunched over wearing worn-out rags. It was the same one in his dream. "Can I help you, young man?"

"Ah, yes. No one seems to know, but have you met the Harveys before? Particularly Theodor, Cecilia, and Kluya?"

Her eyes lowered. "Of course...the unfortunate family that went through so much tragedy. That little boy and his baby brother never returned over 20 years ago. They went through such a horrible fate, losing both parents. The mum suddenly died from childbirth, and the father was brutally attacked by those who oppose his teachings of magic."

"Yes, that's it. They...they were my family. I'm that missing brother."

"Oh, goodness me. I...I have a lot to show you. Praise be you're alive after all these years!" She wanted to hug and kiss him, but her body was too frail to do so. "Come, I will show you to their graves."

"Please do."

The eldress escorted Cecil as he followed her through a thick brush at the northern corner. It was pretty difficult to miss. There was a rusty fence covered in thick vines and it screeched as she forced it open. Through a jagged, broken, brick walkway, they entered the cemetery. Numerous tombstones were seen; a lot of them were recent as they labeled every victim from the devastating Bomb Ring. One of them even mentioned a woman named Serenia; he noticed she owned the Mist Dragon, was Rydia's dead mother, and the main summoner and guardian of the lonely town. Cecil's throat closed up as he recognized the engravings depicting that fateful day.

Finally, at the very rear, they found the stones belonging to Mr. and Mrs. Harvey. There was a massive stone consisting his parents names, their birth and death, and who they were:

Here lies:  
 **Kluya Harvey Cecilia Harvey**  
Loving father, husband, teacher of magic/ingenuity Devoted mother, wife,  
December 25, 1945 - May 30, 1971 May 1, 1945 - June 1, 1971

There were two smaller stones next to the grave. One side was to Theodor, the other had a faded message. The eldress wanted to give Cecil some peace as he examined them. Alone, he knelt and read the words in the left rock:

To Theodor,  
please return safe and sound.  
Take care of your brother. You are missed dearly.

Cecil recalled the time when Golbez described how he was first manipulated by Zemus, and how he was so close to killing his brother; he told him he was the cause of his family's demise, his curse, born from a dragon's corpse. That was when he was abandoned. Those disturbing images were still fresh in Cecil's mind. His face fell in sorrow. Then he uncovered the right stone coated in overgrowth. He could hardly see what was on the shiny rock, but upon a closer look, he made it out.

To our beloved boy  
Let your elder brother guide you home  
Make your family proud. We welcome you with love.

He just sat there, stunned, not moving. The message struck a chord within his heart. He stared blankly at the gravesite just as immobilized as it.

"Cecil?" Moments later, a woman called his name. Without looking up, he knew it belonged to Rosa. How did she know he was here? Still, he looked at the tombstones. His heart was caught in his throat, and he blinked his eyes rapidly. She walked over to him, and asked, "Are they...your family?"

"Uh huh-" his voice cracked. He never expected her to be here. Not now. He felt his body might rupture itself. Slowly, tears started to fall. He turned away as she looked at him; he couldn't bare to let her see him so upset. She laid a soft hand on his shoulder as she knelt beside him. The sensation was just too much. He began to tremble, his voice was coarse. "Rosa..."

She held his quivering body close and wrapped him in warm arms. He laid into her and held her tight as a river exited his eyes. He just couldn't stand the pain. He let out all the sadness building inside him. She kept assuring him it wasn't his fault that his family went through hell, even though he kept blaming himself. "If I was never born...none of this would happen."

"No, that's not true. You know it isn't."

As he calmed himself down, he talked about his experience with Fusoya. "I saw them in a dream, I watched them die. My brother ran away...I-I wish I could change the past, everything. Including my betrayal." He looked into her serene eyes. "Rosa, forgive me..."

"Odin said you'd be here. If you truly love me, will you return to Baron?"

"Yes, but...I'm not ready. I need some time."

"I understand."

"Perhaps...I'll head to Fabul. I'm certain Master Yang could help get me through this. I will return someday, I promise."

They hugged again. "Please come back. We'll be waiting. I'll take care of Dameon, he's been acting suspicious. I feel something is ominous about him." Cecil felt a little better now that Rosa is aware of how troubling the Dark Knight can be.

Breaking apart, he reprimanded, "Rosa, be careful. I'd noticed he's my doppelganger. I know he'll do something sinister to hurt you. You must stay alert."

He stood up and walked a few paces away. He casted Teleport on himself. "Do not worry, my love. I shall be faithful and head home to your arms again. Farewell." Just in a split second, he vanished into thin air.

Some time went by and Rosa followed the same routine as she ended up in Baron Castle. She trekked up to her personal quarters where she and Cecil shared. She was anxious to see him once more.

"Where have you been?" a male voice startled her. She noticed it was Dameon, who actually emerged from the shadows just behind her door. "I know what you've been up to, Rosa."

She noticed she wasn't as formal or calm as he used to be. He had a stern and forceful demeanor; she had the feeling he was spying on her all this time.

"You still love him, don't you? You went to Mist and visited him as he paid respect to his sorry family. How crude someone who has betrayed you could still have a heart of glass, and he hasn't shown it on you!" Dameon marched to her.

"Dameon, I do adore Cecil, even though it's fractured from before. He and I have a mending, special bond between us. We will never part forever, we're still loyal to each other. He promised he'll return once his scars diminish."

"And what about me, Rosa?! I'm the same person you met as I was a Dark Knight. I'm the one who should be in your arms. Yet you once had a love triangle between Cecil and Kain. I desperately needed you, until I was cast off! You've abandoned me!" Dameon bellowed.

"No...You were Cecil..." she muttered in shock.

"I was once a part of him when he first donned on the dark armor. I was a counterpart for a long time, always giving him melancholy and sometimes hate. I was in his psyche, manipulating him, then he became a Paladin. I've been wanting to massacre him, but this Kluya rejected me, and we were finally separated indefinitely."

"You were...Cecil's dark persona..?"

"Indeed. I've been sleeping soundly in that accursed shell. I could've consumed him completely if he never redeemed at the summit. Fortunately, I came across a lost tribe days later, weak and helpless, almost erased from existence. I remained on Earth as I was taken in by the seductress, Dragon Rose, and we've made a pact with Domin." He went on as Rosa slowly took everything in. "I found my place in the world, I wanted my revenge, and joined forces with them to bring pain, misery, and despair to Cecil, so he'd eventually be one of us, reunited with the darkness once more. That is who he is, Rosa. A messenger of devilry."

"You...How could you?!" This is what Dameon wanted, to make Cecil a pawn and make him see the wickedness in his heart, and uncleanse himself from the light.

"You-you monster! I won't let you taint Cecil again! This wasn't just infatuation, after all."

"Prevent me if you can!" He smacked Rosa across the face with a metal gauntlet, causing her to fall to the floor. The impact was brutal and she saw stars, then he grabbed her by the hair. Another hand clutched her chin as he lifted it. "Mark my words, Rosa. If my vessel ever returns, I will be awaiting him. He will be mine! And if you make ANY attempt to prevent this, you will perish!" He slammed her head against the rug, causing a heavy throb. As he stomped away, she grabbed her aching forehead and casted Curaga to repair the damage. Physically, she was better, but far from it emotionally.

Her body was quivering in fear and she collapsed onto the bedspread. She felt entirely frightened and helpless. She may never see her beloved the same way again. As she cried, two guards showed up, Biggs and Wedge.

Seeing her in great despair, they wondered what the chaos was about. She explained of Dameon, his vengeance, his evil plot merging with Cecil, the fact he would be merciless if she warned Cecil or kept him from being consumed by evil. She pleaded for their help. They did give her some encouragement.

"Hey, Lord Cecil is the toughest guy I've ever met; maybe rivaling Cid."

"Yeah, he'll never give in to Dameon's plight that easily. He'll fight the Injukhal, though we should wait if he'll declare another pointless war." Wedge said, referring to the fake, former king.

"C'mon, Lady Rosa. I know he'll come back! And he will be able to beat these demons. I guarantee it!"

"Plus there's Odin if we need some extra help! Let's see if Dameon can beat him!"

Standing up slowly, Rosa had a tad of determination. "Yes, I know Cecil will return, but...I hope soon. We cannot wait. And I believe I should find a way to go to him; he'll need me. I found him before at Damcyan, I can do it again."

"That's the spirit!" they said altogether. The new Red Wing captains assisted Rosa preparing the airship.

"I don't want Cid involved, I'm sure he's still miffed over last night. So I guess it'll be up to me." Rosa said.

As the engines turned on, Biggs and Wedge went over the controls one last time, before she lifted off. She knows she'll find Cecil if she could follow her heart, no matter how long it takes.

"Cecil...please be safe." Rosa thought out loud.

Meanwhile, the Paladin made it to Fabul. The monks were ecstatic to see him after such a long time. "Hey, it's Lord Cecil!" exclaimed one.

"He's back!" cried another.

Every one he came across, he was greeted with a low bow. Cecil returned the gesture. "What brings you here, m'lord?" one asked.

"I'm looking for Master Yang. Have any of you seen him?"

"Yes. He's at the throne room having a private session with his fellow monks. Though you must hurry, there's a chance we could endure serious training at Mount Hobs."

Cecil didn't like the sound of that; he became increasingly desperate. "Oh-ok. I have to skedaddle! Thank you!" He ran straight through the center hallways, tackling thick cloth curtains and beads along the way, and eventually reached the main chamber. The Inn was at the right, while a Weapons shop was to the left. He was almost there, he had to run up one more floor.

By the time he got there, Yang and his monks were ready for action. Was he too late?

"Man, I'm so pumped right now." one said, flexing.

"I can't believe this. It's the same thing everyday. How could you still be thrilled about it?!" a warrior said indifferently.

"I can't wait to increase my strength. Someday I'll be as strong as you, King Yang."

"That'll be the day." the Grandmaster replied, letting his other monks snicker. Just then, he saw his old friend, Cecil, stop in the middle of the doorway. He went still and he looked grim. Seeing his gloomy expression, Yang reluctantly said, "Um, folks I'm sorry. But, I'm going to have to cancel training for today. I need to talk with Lord Cecil."

Needless to say, his monks sulked a little. This wasn't like him putting a practice day on hold. Though, he did have his reasons, and this was serious. "We'll pick up again tomorrow. Go and rest for awhile." Yang bowed, so did his disciples. They soon left and Cecil had permission to enter.

"Thank you, Yang." his face bowed to him.

"I believe you need some time to talk. So much is on your mind." He could tell as he saw Cecil's eyes so vague, and his face somber. "Why don't you start from the beginning. I'll make some tea, and we'll discuss. Come, sit." He let Cecil perch on a seat next to his throne, then he brewed up some herbal tea. It was very inviting and had a strong odor.

With a deep sigh, the Paladin spoke. "Yang, have you ever done something that was so...questionable."

"Yes." he replied as he was grinding a handful of plants, recalling the day he suffered from amnesia and was Baron's captain of the Royal Guard.

"We had our whole lives planned for us. We were about to settle. Until we were sidetracked by a few redskins..."

And then for hours on end, Cecil explained everything that transpired with Yang giving him his full attention: from the night when he drowned, to the mysterious place where they fought the Injukhal and met Dragon Rose, to the encounter of Chief Abdullah at Tenbre, to the enchantment of the drums and Dragon Rose's infatuation, to forcing himself out of Baron, and even the dream he had of his family dying as well as visiting their graves in Mist.

Yang himself felt so sorry for him, and simultaneously angered, suspicious, and a bit terrified as well. "It must've been a shock when you saw your parents die in front of you. I'm certain it was difficult for you to make a clear, just decision despite everything that's happened." Yang said with concern.

"I want to return to my homeland, and redeem myself like I did before. But as I did...I can't stop thinking about Dragon Rose and her clan, Yang; they were so deeply engraved into my mind. As much as I hoped for, I cannot let go of their dark powers."

Yang nodded. "I understand your plight, Cecil. You may stay as long as you want to until you're ready. But you must head back to Rosa eventually; she may not hold off the Dark Knight for long. I know how sinister they can be, unlike you."

After his words of advice, Cecil still lamented what he'd done, even though Yang understood it wasn't all his fault. "Everything I'd wished for...everything, is gone." His tea ran cold and before he knew it, it was nightfall. He was surprised how long it was when he discussed with Yang over what happened in just a couple days' time.

After the master monk and the Paladin closed up everything, he led him to see his wife, Sheila, at his bedchamber. A few floors up, they see her organize all kinds of garbs, cowls, gis, and headbands for her husband and his prized monks.

By the sound of footsteps, Sheila assumed it was her beloved as she was working with a basket filled with hot water, and hanging clothing on a line. "Yang, I told you to never leave your clothing inside out. They must be the other way around. Don't make me scold you with a smack from my frying pan on your-" She looked up and saw Yang, only he had Cecil with him. "Oh, hi, Lord Cecil."

He simply nodded and didn't say anything. "Um, Sheila, you don't mind if Lord Cecil were to stay with us for awhile, do you?" Yang asked nearing a whisper.

"No, not at all." she softened. "Cecil, you may stay as long as you want."

"Thank you, Lady Sheila. I appreciate the hospitality." he bowed.

Then an idea came to the grandmaster, "Cecil, wait. I have a plan." He listened to him say that he should stay for a few days and train with him and his monks at Mount Hobs, then after that he should probably visit Mount Ordeals and see Kain so they could both re-obtain the light and become stronger against the Injukhal and Dameon. Cecil figured it was an excellent idea.

"You'd best get some rest, haven't you? You're going to need it before your training bright and early tomorrow. You may use one of the beds in the monks' chamber."

Cecil thanked Yang for everything, including Sheila.

After a few pauses when he left, Yang became very serious as he described Cecil's new behavior. "Now, I don't think this some normal infatuation, Sheila. I think they were trying to brainwash him to break off ties with Rosa and be aroused by Dragon Rose. Some kind of occult is being used here. The Injukhal are using him as a tool, and Dameon wants to merge with him, and make him see the darkness tenfold. It's hardly anything different when Zemus hypnotized Golbez, then him with Kain."

"Will your rigorous training pay off?"

"...I hope so, Sheila. I really hope so."

Somewhere in the shadows, unknown to any onlooker, Dameon was watching everything unfold. He still wants to have Cecil in his evil hands, by any means necessary.

**A/N: I told you this would be a tearjerker, and I meant that. When I first made this chapter back in the day, and when I got to the part where Cecil cried at his parents' graves, even I was close to sobbing myself. I wanted it to be an emotional moment, and I sometimes conflicted myself on doing it. And upon the scene when Golbez goes on the flashback, I theorized that the town he was living in would be Mist. He "took to the borderlands" which would be a sign of where he was at. And the scenery in the DS version was pretty similar; it was either Mist or Troia, but I was completely certain it would be the former.**

**The segment when Fusoya shows Cecil his past was almost like the idea from "A Christmas Carol." And Serenia was a good name based on the penname WhiteMage Serenia.**

**So, both Cecil and Rosa are trying to redeem themselves, and their relationship, after dealing with Dameon and the demise of the Harvey elders. We finally saw Dameon's true colors. And for the first time, Cecil has a professional relationship with Yang. I really wish they would've given the pairing more attention as they're close friends, they have kids, and they're both rulers in their corresponding kingdoms. There should be more instances when they can discuss serious issues involving their homelands, rather than just fighting together, and there should be more of that as well.**

**Since Dameon is a menacing spirit of darkness gradually influencing Cecil, he's definitely a force to be reckoned with. I wouldn't necessarily count him in Dissidia when Cecil uses his Dark Knight form, since the Paladin form already exists, and it's non-canon. So, don't consider my OC to be a part of him there.**

**Anyway, another chapter is finished; Cecil will head to the summit of Mount Ordeals. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Cecil is finally trekking up Mount Ordeals; will he see Kain again and re-retrieve the light?**

**Chapter 4**

It was a clear sunny morning and Cecil was on an open field as he made his way to Baron. Amongst the tall trees and the early fog, the castle's steeples risen in the distance. In a few short minutes, he would soon be home.

He was thinking about riding a Chocobo to make the journey faster and less stressful. As soon as he entered the pasture, all of the Chocobos fled from it in a panic. Yellow ones and white ones ran on their skinny, nimble legs while black Chocobos flew away frantically in the same direction. Desperately, Cecil tried to stop one of the Chocobos, but the little stampede knocked him down. He rubbed his aching head as he stood up, wondering what made the Chocobos so frightened.

He had his answer as he noticed that the sky was growing dark. Expecting to see clouds, he saw none. Instead the sun looked like it was bleeding, as opaque spirals started to spread from its surface. The sky turned more menacing as the lines formed larger and quicker. Eventually, they covered the entire sky and turned into red, stormy clouds. To his horror there was thunder and radical lightning, but no rain. The air became dry and the ground almost felt like a furnace below his feet.

 _What could this all mean?_ he thought.

Filled with fear, doubt, and sadness, his heart and breathing went rapid as he ran to his kingdom. He looked behind him and he saw no monsters running after him. As he ran, he didn't notice an overgrown vine which he tripped over. The air was so hard, he nearly choked as he coughed.

With his body exhausted and full of pain, he slowly stammered to his feet. The chaotic storm sounded more ferocious, the thunder and lightning became almost unbearable to his senses. As he looked ahead, he saw a shadowy figure with a pair of red, soul-piercing eyes. With little reason he had left, he asked who it was. There was no answer; it drew its blade, ready to fight.

Out of instinct, Cecil did the same. He was caught off guard as the dark entity lunged at him with blinding speed. He was laying weakly on the ground as it loomed over him. Like Odin's Zantetsuken, it raised its sword.

Cecil woke up after lightning struck him. Adrenaline was pumping throughout his body. His eyes were as wide as saucers, and his breathing was shallow as he observed his surroundings.

He was in his bedchamber in Fabul. Unlike his night terror, the sky was a robin's egg blue and the sun was glistening through the back window.

Cold sweat covered him as he relinquished his blanket. He stepped down from his bed, his feet touching the hard, wooden floor. The sensation felt welcoming compared to the burning soil he treaded on. He moved some sleek strands of hair from his face and calmed himself before he stood.

Sheila and Yang were in the throne room. Yang was sitting patiently while his wife was pouring tea from a shiny kettle.

"Breakfast is almost ready, dear. We can't start without Cecil. By the way, where is he?" she asked anxiously.

Thoughtfully he answered, "Hmmm, I'm not sure. He should be up by now. He's usually an early riser whenever he prepares for a session in Baron, at least that's what I heard."

He trailed off as he had an uneasy feeling. Like all monks, he could sense whenever something evil was brewing.

 _What is this darkness I sense?_ he thought, agitated.

"Yang, he's here." Sheila spoke.

"Oh, yes. Good morning, Cecil." he said as he immediately snapped out of his reverie.

"Good 'morrow to you, too." he nodded as he greeted.

From the vacant look in his eyes, Yang knew something was troubling him. Sheila pulled out a chair for the Paladin to sit in. They started eating as everyone was accounted for.

For breakfast there were scrambled Chocobo eggs, buttered biscuits, and fresh salmon. Cecil's mouth watered from the smell and sight of the entrée. As he slowly took his first bite, Sheila reminded him, "Eat hearty, Cecil. You're gonna need all the energy you can get when you climb Mount Ordeals."

"Yes, thank you." he replied.

After a few minutes, Yang suggested, "This dark place is still populated by the undead, even though Scarmiglione is gone. I'd recommend you stock up on Bomb Cranks and healing items. The Sundries shop should be open for you."

Sheila perked up. "Oh, does that mean you'll meet Kain again? I hope he's fairing well."

"Kain...I hope so, too." Cecil murmured as he looked down on his empty plate.

"What's wrong, Cecil. Something on your mind?" Yang asked.

He shook his head. "No...it's nothing. I hope I'll see Kain as well. It is a very dangerous place..."

He immediately stood up before his mind started to wander. "I'll get ready. Thanks for the advice, Master Yang."

"Of course." he said somberly as he bowed.

"And thank you for breakfast, Lady Sheila."

"My pleasure." she responded with a smile.

The wary Paladin went down to the main floor. The shop was to his right and it combined with an inn. He went there, took out his Gil, and paid the shopkeeper for Hi-Potions, X-Potions, Remedies, Bomb Cranks, Decoys, and some Phoenix Downs. The Undead were weak to Fire, Holy, and healing items. Phoenix Downs on Undead can instantly kill them if they connect. He thought whenever he's in a bind, he'll use them for emergencies.

As he said farewell, he trotted up to his bedchamber. He laid down his sack next to his armor and took a shower in a small waterfall outside. After he was fully cleansed, he gathered his items and equipment.

When he stepped up to the main room once more, he stopped and took a deep breath. He marched to the throne room where Yang, Sheila, and the former king were waiting. They stood up when they saw him.

Yang, full of uncertainty, breathed and said, "I'm not saying farewell, I'm saying good luck."

"Thank you." Cecil said, almost in a whisper.

"My Lord." the former king greeted with a large, red feather in his hands. He gave it to him. "Take this. For a safe journey to the summit and back, I want you to have it. When battles have made you weary, and if you've lost, this will revive you."

"What is it?" Cecil asked, clearly this was twice as big as a regular Phoenix Down.

"This...is a Phoenix Pinion. It'll revive you fully after you've taken a beating. Use it well."

Cecil bowed in respect and gratitude. "Thank you all. I shall return."

Sheila was the last to talk. "Do not forget, the enemies there are more ferocious than before. Good luck, Lord Cecil." She kissed his wrist as a sign of appreciation and hope. "We'll pray for your departure and for your return."

"Are you sure you don't want my monks to go with you?" Yang asked.

"Yes. There's no need for it. This is something I must endure alone." Cecil answered. After a brief pause, he looked at his comrades and said "I'll not be long...Farewell."

He slowly walked out of the castle as the monks bowed and said good luck to him.

"Good luck on your climb, Lord Cecil."

"May we see you again."

As he emerged into the sun again he faced everyone before he closed his eyes. "Teleport..." He disappeared and wasn't seen again.

Unlike the sky in Fabul, it was overcast. A slight breeze, which would cause a chill, was blown. He materialized at the mountain's entranceway and looked at its dark, decaying structure.

Much like the monsters that lurk here, he thought.

Then he heeded the warnings from the Fabulian monks _. Could they be right? Could the dreadful climb become even more treacherous than he had anticipated? Would Kain still be alive?_

With all these thoughts filling his head, he sadly looked up. It was not going to be an easy task. And since he doesn't have anyone with him, unlike last time...

Cecil shook off his uncertainties. He took a deep breath, taking in the vile air in the process. He coughed but now he was determined.

"From this point on, there's no going back."

With renewed confidence, as he remembered why he was here, he marched up the unforgiving terrain. The pathways were difficult since there wasn't a lot of room to roam, and at times he worried that he would lose his footing and fall due to the moist, loose earth. He realized that from the rainstorm that occurred a few days ago as the ground still didn't dry up.

Before he reached the second layer, he immediately stopped. He looked at an enormous scar of ash on the ground. He remembered, as a Dark Knight, it was the same place where Palom casted a Blizzard spell to extinguish the raging flames. He realized it was a warning for trespassers of what was ahead. Beyond that point was where the undead lurk relentlessly. That line of soot still kept them at bay from the town and the vast landscapes of the Mysidian continent.

Feeling the sensation, he rubbed his foot on the burnt line. He sighed, "I can't turn back now." He drew his Excalibur and his Lustrous Shield and he was off.

By the time he reached the third layer, there was a small tunnel ahead. This one led to the main trail of the mountain. Out from the darkness two Skuldiers and three Skulnants ran to him. The Skuldiers were skeletal enemies wielding swords with a yellow luster. The Skulnants, much like Scarmiglione's troops, were the most fierce form of zombies anyone has encountered.

A Skulldier grinded its teeth before he raised his sword. The sky rumbled as an enormous lightning bolt shot toward Cecil. He immediately leapt away and nearly slipped on the earth. When he regained his balance, he charged to the enemy and sliced it. Because the Excalibur was a holy weapon, it crumbled into dust upon contact.

Since the Skulldiers were faster than the Skulnants, the other one was next to attack the Paladin. He parried its assault with his shield and then it jumped back a few inches. He swung his sword with a right thrust but the monster ducked. It countered with a lunge and it pummeled Cecil to the ground. Its left hand and feet were pinning him down while its right hand was clutching its sword, ready to strike. He couldn't move his arms, instead he squeezed his eyes shut and made an incantation.

"Let life destroy this vermin!" he said under his breath. His body glowed in a white aura and the Skulldier hesitated. He wasn't able to move his arms, but his hand was facing toward his enemy.

"Cura!" he shouted.

As the monster felt the healing spell, he began to stagger and wail in pain. He got up and sliced it head on. The last Skulldier dissipated.

But the fight wasn't over yet. The three Skulnants lazily marched toward him as they moaned. Each of their eyes glowed red, and Cecil felt his energy starting to drain. He began to feel light-headed and the spell was progressing, so Cecil knew he had to wipe them out quickly. Desperate, he grabbed three small, red bombs from his pocket and hurled them toward the zombies. They ignited instantly as they hit the Skulnants. They screeched as their flesh was decaying amongst the flames. When the smoke cleared, they were gone and the Drain spell stopped.

Cecil laid a free hand on his chest and casted Cura on himself until his head cleared. He took a few deep breaths and then he started to stand. He grabbed the Excalibur and roamed through the dark tunnel, leading him to the next section.

When he trekked out from the tunnel, he shielded his eyes. There was no sun, but the sky started to have some lighter shades compared to where he was before. As he looked down, the mist was below the wary traveler. He could, at least, see he was making progress to the summit. The trail wasn't as difficult as the entrance; however, there were some areas that were just as steep.

Suddenly he heard a low, deep sound. He couldn't be sure what was causing it so he cautiously trekked on with the Excalibur in hand. He climbed up the moldy stairs and the same sound grew louder. He thought it was the wind howling across the landscape, but he felt no air.

The slope started to elevate further up and Cecil became more hopeful. However he was so introverted that he didn't notice he stepped on a stick which was broken off from a dying tree. Just then he heard the sound again, only this time it was more menacing. He immediately heard footsteps running toward him and a few snarls and barks.

The unexpected ambush belonged to a pack of undead hounds. Like the zombies, the dogs had decaying flesh with layers of dry blood. Unlike the Skulnants, however, they were fast.

A stray dog took the front as it bared its dull, bloody teeth and leapt for Cecil. He instantly reacted as he drove the Excalibur into its bare chest. The hound cringed in pain from the holy weapon and fell with a thud.

The others were merciless. Because of their fallen master, they started to howl. Like the redskins' Screech attack, that also lowered Cecil's defense as he covered his ears in agony. As they opened their mouths, each one had their own breath attack.

One's breath smelt like methane. Fire shot out from its mouth and burnt Cecil's armor. He screamed from the attack and fell back. The dog wasn't done yet. It started to charge toward him as he chanted and casted a Shell spell on himself.

"Protect me from this scorching pain..." He held himself as a blue glow surrounded him. Still stunned by the burn, he smacked the hound with his shield. It staggered back and Cecil drove the blade into its undead flesh.

The next hound's breath was different. It smelled like a rotting corpse up close. It was so bad that Cecil started to choke. He could also feel his strength diminishing. Vulnerable from the ailment, the hound bit his right arm; the same one holding the Excalibur. He conjured enough strength to whack it with his shield, which blinded it. He felt himself blacken out so he frantically searched for a bottle. He didn't care what was in it; he immediately drunk it and his energy returned. However he still felt his stamina sap gradually.

With the hound temporarily incapacitated, he focused on the others. One hound shot out a jet of contaminated water. He blocked it with his shield and sliced it, the belly was dangling with its skin.

The last active hound slashed the Paladin with its claws. As he felt the impact there was a flash of light, then darkness. He could still hear and feel what was going on, but he kept missing as he swung his blade. In retaliation it tried to bite his arm, but he kept backing away until he hit something hard. His back laid up against a boulder. He nearly stumbled since it wasn't sturdy.

The dog was closing in on him along with its blinded companion, snarling with blood leaking from their lips. Since Cecil couldn't see, he couldn't attack. He then came up with an idea as he remembered using an X-Potion on himself. In his armor, he felt something soft as it almost belonged to a feather. Before they made their attack, he dropped it. The item reacted and started to glow a heavenly aurora. The dogs hesitated and growled, as they couldn't stand the light. Just then the energy illuminated them and...there was nothing left.

Cecil barely saw the light, but he couldn't hear his nemeses anymore. The Phoenix Down vanquished them.

He sighed with relief as he casted Cura and Esuna. The latter spell stopped the irritation in his eyes. He continued to rest until he was able to see clearly again. With that, he saw a familiar sight.

As he looked over the peak, he had a flashback. He remembered seeing the great sage, Tellah, discussing his quest searching for the legendary Black Magic spell, Meteor. And also how he helped him obtain it while in the divine shrine. Cecil reminisced hearing his father's mystical voice as he called him "son." And how he felt when he first became a Paladin. He had a sense of comfort, but his reverie was interrupted by a putrid odor. He could barely move, nor breathe as he had a glimpse of a Revenant. Its felid breath and body were the culprits.

He was weak and paralyzed on the spot, so he couldn't use his weapons. And because of the little time he had, he couldn't bare to cast any spells. The easiest way was to use an item. Something was getting hotter beneath his armor. He took it out and it was another Bomb Crank. He used all his strength to throw it at the humongous zombie. It felt as if an anvil was weighing down on it. It exploded on impact but the monster was still standing. He used the same tactic he used against the hounds with his other hand. The flames in conjunction with the Phoenix Down worked perfectly.

With the Revenant gone, Cecil was able to breathe again. Cold, fresh air filled his lungs to full capacity, then he let out a loud sigh. During the fight, he realized he was close than where he was before. The tunnel was just ahead so he didn't hesitate to follow it. As he went through, he wondered.

Strange...Beside the Skulldiers and Skulnants, I've never faced these enemies before. Where could they all come from? It can't be Scarmiglione because he perished on the mountaintop, and again within the Giant...If it's not him who's conjuring them, it must be-

Then he caught his breath as he connected the dots. "Could it be...my dark self?"

A vision of a Dark Knight bracing with his sword appeared in his mind. But he shook it off; he can't be stalled by his fears. "I...I must keep moving forward."

It was still bright on the other side, but day was fading fast. He hoped that he could make it to the summit before dark.

As he left the tunnel, he noticed there was a fork. One path was going left, while the other headed up. Upon close observation he decided to take the left passage because there was a treasure chest. He thought it could be a valuable piece of equipment; however, he hesitated on opening it. He cautiously looked at his surroundings and there wasn't a single monster in sight. With a deep sigh, he opened it and there was a bright shield inside. It looked as if it was reflecting sunlight.

He picked up the heavy shield and then his eyes started to grow heavy. He dropped it from his weak hands and fell to his knees. He felt as if his head was spinning as he lost consciousness and collapsed on the sturdy, dry earth.

Unbeknownst to him, there was an enormous monster shaped like a bone dragon. It stomped toward the Paladin and let loose a menacing roar. Surprisingly, Cecil didn't hear its ear-piercing scream. With a single crushing hand, it grabbed its victim still asleep. It began to sniff him with its gigantic nostrils, blowing his loose locks every which way. Thinking it would be too disgusting to eat, it tossed him to the ground. Luckily, upon impact, it shattered a bottle and it started to seep out its contents against his body.

As Cecil began to breathe in the odor emitting from the fluid, he started to wake up. The bottle that broke was a Remedy, and it healed the Sleep spell from the dino's Hypno Gas.

He touched his aching head as it cleared. He then saw the shield that he dropped earlier. He grabbed it and noticed that the hairs at the back of his neck were sticking up, signaling that something was behind him. He looked and saw his attacker, the Death Warden.

He never saw this enemy before, however he realized it was similar to one of the beasts he fought in the Lunar Subterrane. He immediately stood up and looked directly at the monster. Just then a target appeared around it as he analyzed its weakness. He was using his White Magic spell, Libra.

The dino tried to grab its prey again, but Cecil leapt out just in time. He rolled between its legs and struck its serpent-like tail with his Excalibur. The beast screeched in agony and jerked around to face its attacker. He was lucky he ran to a section which was larger than where he was previously standing.

The Death Warden snarled and raced toward Cecil. He threw a Bomb Crank toward it and the item burst into flames. Cringing from the burn it abruptly stepped back, but the fire wasn't strong enough to keep it at bay. It effortlessly stepped through the fire, as it extinguished beneath its feet. However, it didn't see Cecil in front of him. Instead he snuck behind it and climbed onto its back. The fossilized creature was still looking for him.

He held onto its neck and drove the Excalibur straight through its skull. The monster wailed and tossed it around, attempting to shake him off. Its scrawny hands tried to grab him again, but they were touching nothing but air. The dino was in so much pain, it didn't notice it was almost stepping off a cliff. Cecil leapt off and crouched as he landed. He saw the damage he'd done as he watched his enemy start to wither.

Then he took out another Phoenix Down and tossed it. The feather reacted, blinding the monster. The pain and the light was too much that the Death Warden lost its footing and fell through the thick fog. Its roar lessened as it descended to its demise.

Cecil sheathed his sword and shield as everything quieted. He cured himself again, staggered onto his feet, and continued his journey. But he didn't go very far.

During that time, he saw small, fancy boxes laying around. They were bright with a turquoise and yellow design and gemstones decorated their exteriors. In astonishment, he wondered, "Those boxes...Do I dare myself to look what's inside?"

He bent down to open a box, but, much to his dismay, it was a monster-in-a-box. Its lid shot open and its arms extended and broke through its body; the other chests followed suit. He remembered an ancient legend foretelling these boxes; they were known as Pandora's Boxes. It is said that if opened, evil will escape and wreak chaos throughout the world and the monster itself would attack its victims.

As he watched the creatures animate themselves, he took out his Excalibur and his new Crystal Shield. During their appearances, they used something that was very different, and somewhat soothing. As they came to life, it almost sounded they were whistling. That sound caused Cecil to become dazed and confused. He was moving in slow motion, his head felt empty, and everything around him was a complete blur. He was so out of it that he couldn't be aware of his surroundings. In that state, he saw an arm. He thought it was the same arm the enemies had, so he sliced it. Little did he know, he accidently cut himself. In his reaction, he dropped his sword and his eyes were burning with hot tears. It was a deep wound so he immediately casted Cura to seal it.

That knocked him out of the Confusion spell. However, he still felt mushy and his thinking was still foggy. He realized he was Slowed, so he used another Remedy on himself to reverse it. With his head cleared, he retrieved his blade.

The Pandoras didn't have any feet, so they couldn't attack Cecil unless he was too close. With his normal self he quickly diced the monsters one by one. At times, they almost reached and grabbed him because of their long arms. Some of them attempted to seal him inside the box and lock him up for eternity. When the last one's arms disintegrated, along with its square body, he sheathed, sighed, and went on.

Across from the narrow wooden bridge and blocking in front of the last tunnel, there was a group of slimy creatures. The strangest thing was, unlike the Flans, they randomly shift into different shapes. Unlike the Pandoras they can move, and they slither incredibly quick. Since he noticed they were undead, he sliced them with the holy blade. However, one of the enemies slipped away, avoiding the attack. Some of them flattened into a puddle of mush to prevent damage.

There was nothing he could do on the Unknowns physically, so he tossed a Bomb Crank on them. They ignited and, provoked, one of them spat out slime from its grotesque mouth. When the slime landed on him, he started to feel something inside his armor. Like as if something was eating away. Sure enough, it was his own skin.

What was worse was that the same slime caused him to move slow again. He knew he didn't have time to linger for long, otherwise he'd be succumbed to the acid. He fiercely sliced the enemies and he managed to hit only one. Part of its body broke and fell to the ground. Much to his horror, it was still moving and, in a few seconds, formed into another Unknown.

They can...duplicate?! he thought in terror.

The slime continued to irritate and eat his skin as he squatted and held is chest in pain.

"I...have to somehow destroy these guys!"

He frantically searched for Bomb Cranks and tossed them toward the Unknown. They ignited and screeched in brutal agony until they faded into nothingness.

"Urgh-Esuna!" He casted it on himself to stop his skin from withering. He sat to catch his breath and as he was about to cure himself, he couldn't. His mouth was as dry as the Damcyan Desert so he took a drink from an Ether and a few X-Potions. It felt pleasurable after he rehydrated himself.

Just then he heard a thunderous noise. He realized that the sound was coming from the other end of the tunnel. He heard it again and he could've sworn that he felt the ground moving. The sound loomed closer and the impact was more powerful with each step. He got his things together and withdrew his weapons as he stood up and followed the last tunnel.

**A/N: The Skulldiers and the Skulnants are familiar enemies, but I've decided to introduce some new monsters as well, those outside FFIV. Some them include the Unknown from FFV. I hadn't really played the game so it was something different to me. I also included the Pandora Boxes and the Death Warden from FFVI, and the undead hounds from FFXI; I haven't played that either, as I'm not a fan of MMOs. Plus I decided to give them a more grotesque appearance. Lastly, the Phoenix Pinion was interesting, though unlike in most games it doesn't necessarily summon Phoenix.**

**Due to the outstanding length of this chapter, I decided to divide it in half; this is only the first one.**

**Also, the dream sequence that Cecil had at the beginning was actually from a nightmare I had when I was little. Everything, except the Dark Knight, Cecil, and the Chocobos, were there. I can't believe I remembered that night terror after all these years..!**

**So Cecil is at the summit, will he succeed? Find out next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Warning: This next chapter may contain a possible character death and character bashing. Reader's discretion is advised. Seriously, do not reprimand me since I warned ya earlier...Resume story!**

**Chapter 5**

After a long and painful journey, Cecil finally made it to the summit. When he got out of the tunnel, however, it was nothing he'd expected. Still breathing heavy from his last ordeal, he looked around the dire place. Dark clouds were rolling in and getting thicker, instantly blocking out the once bright sky. Cecil remembered his nightmare, when the red clouds formed as they covered the sun.

The air was getting heavier with each passing second, making him weaker both in body and spirit. As he climbed up the unforgiving terrain, he saw a faint light at the corner of his eye. That aura belonged to the Safe Point. Only the outside of the ring was lit to keep monsters away, making it an easy place to rest. Cecil's strength was leaving him, so he wasted no time approaching it and pitching up a Cottage. After a few minutes, it was ready. Cecil started to go on all fours as he crawled inside the safe haven. The Cottage was dark, making it easier to sleep in.

He unfolded a sleeping bag and curled himself in. He fell asleep almost instantly after he made a prayer. "Rosa, I shall return to you. I promise..." He trailed off as he closed his eyes and rested peacefully.

The temperature among the summit became colder, the wind started to pick up a few knots, and the air became more pleasant. There were even a few chains of stars shining down on the silent mountain...or so it was.

As a chilling breeze blew over the Cottage, Cecil moaned and turned on his side. Clearly, he was still exhausted from yesterday's journey. Then there were some unusual whispers, calling his name. He slowly rose his heavy head and listened. He couldn't hear them very well, so he can't tell who was speaking to him. It was as almost as if they were talking in his mind. Curious and a little irritated, he sat up and trekked out of the safe area.

The voices calling him were more audible, but he still didn't realize who they belonged to. He soon followed them across a skinny, wooden bridge. The sacred altar, where he transformed into a Paladin, was just ahead. As he walked across it, the voices suddenly stopped. The wind also halted, and the sky turned into a dark, gloomy purple.

Suddenly, Cecil felt uneasy. "What is this darkness I feel? Someone's here-"

"Cecil! So we meet again!" That voice sounded like his, but more sinister.

"Who's there!?" The Paladin asked anxiously. There was his answer, right in front of him.

He looked at the ground and saw a shadow approaching him. He then looked up and saw a dark orb that busted. And in its place was...

"Dameon!"

"Why are you so surprised?" He sneered under his armor. The only thing that was visible was the lower part of his face. "I could just imagine meeting you in a devastated place like this. After all, it was just beyond this point in which I was...shall I say...resurrected?"

Cecil's eyes grew exponentially wide. "...What?" he whispered.

"Oh, I thought I already told you. Oh-wait, it was Rosa whom to I explained _everything_!" He emphasized the word when his tone grew.

The Paladin's eyes were full of hatred. Something he never felt before. He wished he would tear this stranger apart, showing no mercy but malice in his heart. "Tell me. What is it that you know?" he protested.

"I suppose I should tell you the truth now...Or rather, my past life in which you have ruined." Dameon snapped. He immediately calmed himself as he told him his life story. "You see...I was once a part of you. I fed your head with doubt, insecurity, and sometimes evil. When you took up the dark sword and wore my armor, I've been influencing you this whole time. I've made a lot of victims who've lost themselves when they too became Dark Knights. But I was there to make them proud, powerful warriors. It wasn't for their kingdom when they fulfill their duties, it was lust for the pleasurable feeling and urges of true darkness.

"You were the last victim when you became one of them. However, I was unsuccessful. I drove you to madness when you went on a Red Wings mission in Mysidia. I was the driving force when you slewed those helpless Mages. I was there, Cecil. I became a part of you ever since. But you still had a strong mind, fighting me, resisting me. That was why I gave you these negative emotions, to make you more vulnerable to my influences.

"But when you entered the shrine here, I separated from you."

Cecil spoke in his defense. "You...you were infecting my father!" Then his voice was caught in his throat. He was shocked as to why he wasn't destroyed. "I thought I vanquished you..."

"Such a naïve conception. You didn't defeat me, I was still very much alive."

As Dameon spoke, he reminisced when he wound up in a small, deserted island. All there was was a tiny forest and a deep, vast cave.

"When I was...'vanquished,' I wound up on an island somewhere close to Tenebre. I was inside a cave, with no memory of who I was. I was close to dying, I had no energy to spare. So in order to find sustenance, I wandered."

Dameon was very weak, crawling to find something to sustain him. Then he collapsed as he wasted all his energy on finding nothing.

"I thought I for sure would be dead, and then she found me and nursed me back to health. She was young and very infatuating...I could never keep my eyes of her."

Cecil knew exactly who he was referring to. "Dragon Rose..."

"Yes. She and I were connected. Of course you may be wondering why she and I were lusting for power. When I gradually got my memory back, I told her everything that's happened. She told me she was estranged from her tribe, so I thought we'd make a great pair for vengeance. We were cast aways. And for what? Justice? Retribution? Such trifling things."

Cecil realized it was the exact same words his father's spirit said.

Dameon then remembered him and Dragon Rose beating drums and chanting together.

"We wanted to take what was ours. And eventually, we learned the most lethal magic of all, mind control. We knew we couldn't possibly survive alone. So she and I made our plan."

Dameon and Dragon Rose then met a young man the same age as them. He was one of the redskins' finest warriors, even he was red. He wore a war bonnet with lot of feathers protruding from it. And was gleeful at meeting them and their schemes.

"Yes...He was the one who carried our dreams through. He was the most trusted and the best fighter that pathetic Chief Abdullah anointed. We decided to bond with him, and our plan worked. He, too, wanted to overthrow the tribe and rule them as he saw fit. So I told them about this so-called Warrior of Light."

He made an evil grin as he went on. Cecil's heart immediately dropped. That was what he was used for all along.

"You seem mortified. Did I tell you too soon? Indeed, you were our own plot device, the force of darkness we've been yearning for all this time. When the Lunar Eclipse ended, we've been waiting for this legend to come into fruition. And it had...once you came to us."

"No! I won't let you use me again!" Cecil took out his Excalibur in anger. His complexion ravenous, breathing deeply to hold back his rage bubbling to the surface.

"Don't try to waste your energy. I'm not here to fight you. I'm offering you a choice. Join us again..." he said soothingly, as if trying to subdue him so he could fall prey to his darkness.

"You were a valuable tool. And I'm sure Dragon Rose'll be waiting to see you once more...Oh, yes, she does have a longing for you. That was why she did what she did, to keep you away from that rigid White Mage...Rosa is it?"

Cecil growled as he tightened his grip on his blade. Dameon wanted Rosa dead so he'd be easier prey to the redskins. "I won't let you...!"

"Oh, have you forgotten? I was going to lure your mind into the void. Rosa would suffer because of you since you'd abandon her. You'd do well to make your decision if you value her life." Dameon pointed his Deathbringer at him. "What do you think, Cecil? She would be spared if you'd join us again!"

"I will NOT!"

"Suit yourself..."

Cecil lunged at him, but he faded before he took a chunk off of him. While he left, he laughed.

The Paladin lowered and sheathed his sword. He squeezed his eyes to clear his mind, then shook off his negativity. "No...I will never be one of you. And I will save Rosa and the rest of the world under my own will." He took a deep breath and before he returned to the Cottage, he said to himself, "I shall prevail. My valor and my strength...and my support for her...shall always be my guiding light. My mind shall never waver."

He walked back to the Safe Point with his head high, though not his spirit.

Soon, it was morning. But he didn't wake up to what he'd expected. Unlike Baron there were no birds chirping in the distance, the air was still dry, and enormous grey clouds rolled across the dreadful sky without a trace of pleasant sunlight. Oh, how he wished he would be back there, but he still had a job to do.

He took down the Cottage with ease and stored it away. Then he marched across the old bridge. It was still firm, like the last time when he faced Scarmiglione twice on both sides. The last trek across was quicker compared to now, it almost took over ten minutes. He wasn't sure if he was nervous or it was simply a long walk from his resting place.

When he finally got to the other side, he saw a shadowy figure through the thick mist. He immediately took out his sword and shield, thinking it was Dameon again. He stood there, frozen but alert, until the fog cleared. Then he saw an old friend.

"Kain!" He remarked with a smile.

"C-Cecil?" He was just as surprised to see him. "W-what are you doing here?" Then his face dropped. "You're not here to relieve me from the mountain by force, are you?"

Cecil laughed. "No, that's not why I'm here." Then, like Kain, he became more somber. "I'm here to...retain the light."

Kain was shocked. "What...? But you've been up here recently to cleanse yourself from your bloodstained past. Why are you doing this again? This is my mission, not yours. And...I don't need your help to do so."

Cecil sighed. "Kain, you never change. I'd be glad to help you but...let me explain." He told him everything, from his first encounter with the redskins to his recent meeting with his doppelganger.

"Ahh...So, you're not the only unlucky one. It seems we all have our fair share of hardships."

"I'll make a parley with you." Realizing that both Cecil and Kain had been through darkness, he had an idea to reconcile themselves. "I'll assist on fighting your darker self. I'll let you go alone first, but I'll be there to recuperate you when you need it. After you become a Holy Dragoon, you'll aid me in my personal battle. We'll tackle both your demons and then the redskins, together."

He held out a hand for Kain to shake and make the bargain official. "You ready?"

For the first time, Kain shown a small grin. Not the type of an ignorant sneer he usually shows. "Yeah." He nodded and shook his hand.

Suddenly, they both had a warm feeling inside them. They were reunited on the mountaintop, ready to take down anything that stood in their way. They walked beside each other until they were a few inches away from the altar.

What they didn't know was that someone was watching them. A shadowy entity soared above them with an evil smile. "Hehe, we'll see how you'll reach the light now. You...are mine..." It descended slowly toward the Paladin, then he sunk into his body. He didn't even notice its presence at all.

After that, he was lagging behind. He felt numb again and light-headed. Then he started moaning, like as if he was having a bad dream as he fell on his hands and knees.

Kain looked back and saw his partner in peril. "Cecil...?" He wondered what was wrong, so he walked slowly toward him, repeating his name.

Cecil felt something inside his soul, ready to burst. It was filling him with evil thoughts and desires. He felt the dark energy spread from his body as it started to shake, like as if he was in very freezing water. Then heard a voice, Dameon's voice, speak into his mind.

"Come and serve us, my fine warrior..."

Cecil gasped when he realized who was speaking to him. Suddenly, he had visions of him and Dragon Rose making incantations and hearing those dreadful drums again. He then remembered why they wanted him in the first place.

"I shall consume you...your body and mind. Join us, Paladin..."

"No...! I won't let you...Aggghhhh!" He screamed in brutal agony as he held his head.

Kain immediately stepped back and realized what was happening. He felt the same way when he was brought back to Baron, still unconscious, from Mist. He noticed that Cecil's light was being doused by an evil force. Cecil tried his best to fight it, but it was increasing dramatically. With his last ounce of will power, he pleaded Kain to run before he'd do the unforgivable. But the Dragoon didn't budge, instead he was begging him to stay by his side.

"Cecil! Snap out of it!"

His cries seized as he collapsed. He was still breathing heavily, though. After a few seconds, they turned into deep breaths.

Kain ran over to his friend, trying to wake him up. "Cecil...Cecil! Get up! You must!" Eventually, his eyes fluttered as fast as a Sylph's wings. His fingers started to twitch, then clench into a menacing fist.

"Oh, thank goodness..." He backed away as Cecil slowly rose to his feet. His eyes were barely visible through his messy hair, and his head bowed trying to hide his expression.

"Cecil, you're alright."

"Are you ready? Can you still fight?" he asked with concern.

Cecil rose his head, from the looks of it he was very vacant. "Yes, I can..." There was hardly any emotion in his voice. "I will fight, just like I promised..."

He then turned his back on him, walked a few inches toward the altar, stopped abruptly, and continued. "But you see, Kain...The only reason why I came here...the one I must fight...is you!" He took out his weapons and faced him, his eyes shaded with a violent shade of purple, his pupils glowing red.

Kain gasped. "C-Cecil?!" He somehow knew this would happen. This was precisely how he dueled with him back at the Crystal Room in Fabul under Golbez's thrall.

How is this happening? he thought.

Cecil forced him to withdraw his spear. "Draw your weapon, Kain!"

"I-I don't understand...? What's gotten into you?!"

"This is the end for you, not I!"

"No, you can't-"

"Hrragh!" Cecil cried as he lunged toward his enemy.

Kain immediately jumped five feet over him to avoid the onslaught. He landed on his feet and turned toward the possessed Paladin.

"Cecil! Wait, we can settle this...D-don't you recognize me?!" he asked, startled. He still couldn't understand how and why his best friend is acting like this. Now that Zeromus is gone, and Golbez is in slumber...

"Oh I DO recognize you. You were my best friend who turned traitor on me. You willingly endangered both me and my friends, especially Rosa. I was beaten, humiliated, and suffering close to death by you! Admit it! You wanted me out of the picture, to have me slewed so you could have EVERYTHING you wanted!" His voice rising with every sentence, stirring some fear into Kain. His body became cold with terror sweat.

"N-no...I would never hurt you. I only did it because I was possessed by your brother and Zemus. I-yes, I wanted Rosa for myself, but I would never turn my back on you when I did." Clearly, his nightmare was coming true. He always dreaded in facing hate and anger from his friends. And since Cecil is usually forgiving, he felt even worse now that he wanted vengeance from all the brutality he caused by him.

"You're lying! That was truly your desire. Well...now I shall fulfill mine!" His urge for power grew as he gathered the dark energy. Plus the drums in his head became more audible, his heart pounding against his chest, his breathing erratic.

Kain sensed the deep darkness in his heart, so he quickly took out his spear.

Looks like I have no choice...but to fight! he thought. His fear instantly turned to courage.

"Cecil, if you could hear me, I will save you!"

"Save me, if you can!" he mocked. His eyes illuminated in a massive rage as he charged toward the Dragoon with all his energy.

Kain parried with his Abel Lance and is Dragoon Shield, trying to push him back. Cecil snarled as he tried with all his might to crush him.

When he saw his chance, Kain looked between his legs and tripped him. He staggered but instantly recovered. Kain whacked him with his lance, but Cecil blocked it.

"Impressive..."

Cecil threw Kain off and he hit the ground, sliding on his back. He then saw Cecil run to him again, then he jumped fifty feet in the air.

The Dark Paladin looked up blankly, waiting for him to come down. As Kain descended, he saw his target through the thick clouds. He twirled and pointed his weapon down, ready to strike. Alas, he was not successful.

Showing no nervousness, he casually took a side step. Kain landed back on the rough terrain, but missed Cecil.

Impossible! H-how could I have missed?! he thought in despair.

Cecil stabbed him directly in the lower abdomen, drawing it as far as it can go. The deeper it went, the more pain the Dragoon felt coursing in his body.

"Urrrrrgh!"

"Looks like your 'training' wasn't enough! You're still as weak and self-righteous as ever."

Even though he's been through a lot of turmoil both mentally and physically, Kain's strength wasn't about to fail him just yet. "Urrgh! Why are you doing this? What is it that you want?"

"I want you to suffer! For everything that you've done! Unlike me, you do not deserve atonement, let alone forgiveness."

"Isn't it the same things you have done?" Kain said calmly.

"Save your breath! You're nothing but a leech to everyone you know. You always prefer to do things you're way, and never relying on the aid of your friends. You're nothing but a traitor and a backstabber!"

"Hmph, clearly you are possessed...Urgh! What would you do if you were to get rid of me?"

"Simple, Kain. To consume all with the darkness we've wrought. To rule all lands of this accursed planet and make it our own. When I'm finished with you, we shall prevail. And to start it all, I'm going to finish Rosa...nice...and slow..." he sneered at the thought.

Kain's hands were still free. He used a shaky one to desperately find something to stun Cecil. "The hell you would..."

He found something and tossed it into his eyes, blinding him. While the possessed warrior was vulnerable, Kain took the opportunity to heal himself with an Elixer. After that, Cecil screamed, "You shall pay for that!"

He gathered all his darkness and released it. However, he missed, striking the altar.

Kain gasped as he looked at it. The altar is a sacred, hallow place. How could it be affected by the darkness? he thought in terror.

He then had his answer. The calming aura suddenly disappeared and the mountain started to shake violently. Kain stumbled and looked back at Cecil, who just casted an Esuna spell on himself.

Before he made another move, Kain pleaded "Cecil, stop! You'll kill us both!"

The summit started to crumble underneath the two fighters, almost making them immobilized. All around there were cracks forming. Some of the landmasses collapsed as the cracks grew wider. And chunks from the walls started to fall, making the summit smaller and more dangerous to tread on. The wooden bridge tried its best to keep its fixtures intact, but it too was suffering from the sudden change. Even the sky was transforming, from darker shades of grey to a menacing red. Radical lightning flashed across the sky, occasionally striking both Kain and Cecil.  
Even though the real Cecil was still out of commission, he would've felt panicked when he saw the cataclysm unfold. Just like in his dream...

The mountain continued to shift as Cecil, who refused to leave, fought Kain once more.

In Mysidia, the people started to panic as they saw Mt. Ordeals take its new shape, with the newly formed cloud clashing from above. Even though the town wasn't affected, it still was a horrific sight. Men, women, and children either stopped playing or came out of their houses as they watched.

The Elder, a Black Mage, and a White Mage were praying at the tower dais. Everything was peaceful and quiet until...

"Elder! ELDER!" Palom and Porom rushed toward them, interrupting their mantras. Their faces were as white as a Skulldier's bone.

"What is it, children!?" he queried.

"It's the mountain! It's falling apart!" Palom screeched.

"There's a dark cloud above the summit, too! Oh, I hope Sir Kain is alright!" Porom said, fighting her tears.

A deep boom was heard and they saw the mountain shake. The cloud in the distance flashed, nearly blinding the land in an instant.

"Sir Kain is still up there!?" Elder realized in shock. "How can the Dragoon, or anyone, survive this catastrophe alone?!"

The twins were shivering and whimpering against his cloak as he hugged them, like a loving father would in calming his kids.

"Let us pray for his safety..." he said soothingly as he continued to observe its destruction.

Kain was severely wounded and was breathing heavily to keep himself alive. Cecil resumed his wrath as he grabbed and lifted him a few feet off the ground.

"This is the end...old friend..."

Kain cringed in pain amongst his tight, bone-crushing grip. Then lightning struck the Paladin!

He dropped his victim, his body was frozen and stiff, and he felt his heart stop.

Kain smacked him with his shield, making his body roll to the edge. He was about to fall, but then an incredible thing happened...

He was still alive, but returned to his senses as he desperately hung on to dear life. His body blew amongst the strong squalls, like clothes on a line.

Weak in body, but not in spirit, Kain crawled to assist his friend. "Cecil, give me your hand!" He was so grateful that Cecil had his normal complexion again.

The Paladin slowly opened his sad eyes. He looked at Kain, holding out an arm for him to reach. Then he slowly shook his head. "No. It has already been settled." he spoke calmly. His body was suddenly feeling warm, but numb.

Kain desperately tried to lend a hand again, but Cecil refused to take it. "Kain...take my place at the throne. You must-Arrgh!" He felt the evil in him take its root.

"Cecil, what's wrong?" Kain asked since there were no visible signs.

"The-darkness, Kain...It's controlling me. Go now...while you still can!" His voice was cracking amongst the mental breakdown. He couldn't continue to fight it and let himself hurt the ones he loved dear.

"No! Not without you!" he begged.

Cecil opened his eyes again, staring at him. There eyes gazing into one another's. Like as if it'd be the last time they'll see each other together...

"Cecil, no! Don't do this!" Kain implored, startled. The Paladin was going to do the unsurmountable. To take his own life, in order to cleanse himself.

"I must. It's the only way...Kain, take care of Rosa. All this time, it's what you want to do." His eyes became glossy as he held back his sadness.

"Cecil! I won't let you go! You're the one who takes care of her, no matter what! She needs a strong warrior like you to look after her. And so does our kingdom! You can't give all that up, you just can't! PLEASE STAY!" Kain's body was shaking as much as the raging world around them. He couldn't possibly rule Baron and watch over Rosa in his stead. He hasn't even redeemed himself yet.

Cecil reached and touched his hand, but stopped him from pulling him up. Then he whispered in his ear, amongst the noise from all the chaos. "Farewell...my...lord..."

He slipped from his hand and fell to his demise below. On the way there he hit several rocks. His chest, back, arms, legs, and even his head smacked the sharp edges of the cliff. Then he lost consciousness.

In Kain's vision, it was as if he was going down slowly. He watched his friend descend to death as he had flashbacks of the two of them: First was when they met as kids in the Baron courtyard. The two were having a quarrel until Rosa intervened. Cecil then admitted for starting it, which was when Rosa admired his honesty and almost fell for the young Dragoon.

Second, Cecil, as a Dark Knight, was walking toward his comrade. They faced each other as they vowed to slay the Mist Dragon, their first dangerous mission since Cecil was relieved from the Red Wings.

Third, was his betrayal and Rosa's disappearance in the Fabul Crystal Chamber.

Then, standing up against the Wind Empress, Barbariccia, and fighting her.

Next, was the affirmation being made inside the Lunar Whale before the final fight with Zemus.

And lastly, his victory and his promise of temperance in Mount Ordeals.

"Hold on, Cecil! I'm coming!" He leapt from the edge, landing on rock after rock. Some of them gave way, but he managed to keep going. After every jump, his descent became faster and harder. He felt his mouth drying, his throat swelling, his heart and joints burning from every impact, layers of sweat dripping from his broken flesh, his eyes becoming more vivid seeing Cecil fall.

Eventually he was going down faster than the Paladin. And just several feet from the ground of the overworld, he bravely jumped and caught him in his arms.

With a thud, he landed. His leg snapped in the process. He was aching, but he had to find cover before they get buried alive from the hefty debris. It was almost as if a whole continent was dropping from above. As a tremendous piece broke off from the summit, descending in a high rate, he leapt toward the bushes before they were clobbered. With a clatter that could've broken the sound barrier, the debris crashed...

And that was when the cataclysm finally ended.

A/N: Wow! That was epic! First, Kain was a cold, self-centered anti-hero with no chances of redemption. Then he turned himself into a courageous, bold warrior saving a friend's life in a matter of seconds. The same friend that he almost tried to kill...that is true heroism. This might change the way I'll see the infamous Dragoon forever. Or not, thanks to his backstabbing ways in Dissidia Duodecim. That was certainly short-lived.

One question remains, did Cecil die? Find out next time!


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: The good news is, Cecil is actually alive. The bad news is he'll never be the same. Do you remember in The After Years when Cecil had his mind destroyed by the damned Maenads before he faced his doppelganger? And he can't use any White Magic? Well, it's kind of the same thing; but just his ability loss plus some depression. Still, I wish the best for him, and there may be an unexpected turn of events...We'll see.**

**Chapter 6**

About 36 hours has passed since Cecil was comatosed. The Elder, Palom, and Porom took turns watching over him; however it was Kain that gave a constant visual. Honey and water were fed to him to keep his vitals stable. And while the kids were the most worried of Cecil's state, Kain knows that he'll eventually come around.

It was almost dusk, the sun was setting in a glorious sky of indigo, blood red, burnt orange, then goldenrod. Suddenly, Cecil let out a small groan. At long last, he came to, and Kain was astonished as he watched. His head turned as his eyes opened.

The Paladin noticed he was in a comfy bed, mainly the Elder's. He found himself in Mysidia instead of the destroyed summit of Mount Ordeals. As his sight cleared, he noticed his best friend watching over him. Still, he felt so...

"Cecil, you're awake, at last." The Dragoon said with deep relief.

Slowly, he rose his aching body, his head swam a little. "Kain? What...happened?"

"I saved you from the cataclysm at Mount Ordeals. We fought each other. The malevolent energy you unleashed missed me and hit the sacred altar. You were possessed by a dark force; I believe it was your doppelganger, Dameon?"

Cecil became more depressed than ever. He remembered he wanted to take his own life so he could cleanse himself from the devilry he had; always attacking Kain, having emotions of revenge and wrath. He never wanted this to happen. He recalled his last words for Kain to be Baron's new king upon his demise.

His head was bent in sorrow, even though Kain kept encouraging him, "Cecil, since you're alive, we will both be able to defeat the Injukhals once we obtain the light. Are you with me?"

The Paladin never answered. Instead he looked at him for a brief moment, then he sulked.

But the commander didn't give up. "Cecil. As much as I hate to admit...I can't do this without you. You were right, we do need each other for this trial. I need your help."

Cecil simply brooded with his eyes closed, "I can't help. I can't help anyone."

Kain couldn't believe what he was saying! The strong, brave knight who never quit, who would stand up for anyone or anything, just said he wouldn't do it? "This is not like you, Cecil. You probably have hit your head too hard during that plummet; you must not be thinking very clearly."

He shook his head. "No, Kain. For the first time in awhile I am thinking clearly. You must be the ruler of Baron; I don't have it in me anymore. The darkness consumed my soul, it sapped all my strength, my will. I can no longer feel the hallowed light Kluya bestowed upon me. I'm at the mercy of Dameon and Dragon Rose now.

"You were valid of what you said, you love Rosa more than I do. Please take care of her and my kingdom."

"No, Cecil, you have what it takes! You've proven it many times in the past, when you became a Paladin against all odds. You were the one Rosa loved since you rescued her at the Tower of Zot, and I didn't. And then you and Rosa were chosen to become Baron's new symbol of hope and royalty, seeing the light like it never did before since Odin was slewed. And you always stood up to what's right, when neither of us had the courage to do so! You're certainly the one who could help us defeat the dreaded Injukhals! You're our last hope..."

Kain's voice trailed off as if the sad warrior never budged. After a few long moments of silence, he stood up. "The choice is yours, Cecil. You may fight the malicious tribe and lead it, or not. I'll give you time to think things over so you could make a just decision. You know where to find me."

He left him behind, and Cecil took a deep sigh as his demeanor was becoming more melancholic. He just sat there, staring at the walls that were as blank as his mind. He knew what he had to do, but he didn't have the heart to stand up against his dark aura or the lost tribe of Tenebre. As his mind wandered, he reminisced when the Elder sensed a glimmer of light inside him after he was attacked by Leviathan. The high priest knew that the dark sword can't triumph over evil, so he must relinquish it to become a warrior of light and virtue. He did, he succeeded where no one else would. That scenario gave him a sliver of hope, but he was willing to climb again, not after what recently transpired here.

Slowly he stood up, both his body and mind were as heavy as a ton of bricks. He had to talk to the Elder.

He climbed the center staircase which led him to the Crystal Room. The Water Crystal was gleaming with life. It looked as though it was flowing much like the ocean's waves. As Cecil marched to it, he had a flashback when he was the Lord Captain of the Red Wings, upon their successful, though regretful, mission on stealing it and slaughtering innocent Mages. He just gazed into its magnificent luster. He heard that the Crystals could be used for prayer, like the one the Elder and his friends used when he fell against Zeromus. With that in mind, he stepped close to the elemental gem, and knelt on the hard red carpet. He closed his eyes as he touched it and made a prayer to himself.

"The Crystals...so full of light, the bearers of hope and valor. I'm imploring you, please, give me the strength to fight against my inner demon, my darker self. His wickedness, his treachery. Do not ever make me like him, as a pawn of evil. As a servant to Dragon Rose, the Injukhals, and their corrupt leader, Domin. Do not make the malevolence usurp me completely. Make me see the light once again. Give me the will to protect Rosa, and to not let Baron fall. Restore my broken soul."

Cecil opened his eyes as he dropped his hand. His heart warmed somewhat, yet he still didn't feel whole. He may have to visit the tower dais to help restore his faith more. He headed to the rear door and stepped up the spiraling stairs. As he neared the top, the tower became lighter. When he finally emerged after the long trek, he saw him, a White Mage, and a Black Mage praying for all the life in the world.

The female looked over and saw him. "Oh, Eder. It's Cecil, he's finally awoken."

They both turned. "Indeed, he has." the priest said. Reading his sorrowful face, he knew something was wrong. He suggested the Mages to leave him while he talks with the Paladin in private. They both nodded, and they murmured something as they walked passed him, but he couldn't catch what it was. He was so self-inflicted.

"Cecil, come. I need to have a powwow with you." The Paladin nodded somberly and walked up to him at the center of the dais. The priest sighed, "I heard from Sir Kain of what happened. A few days ago, you were heading up Mount Ordeals and you met him at the summit. Tell me why."

"I...I was trying to re-obtain the light. I feel my soul is covered in darkness now on my failed attempt. We agreed we'll visit the shrine and overcome our demons head on, and Kain would then become a Holy Dragoon. But it wasn't long before we suspected Dameon was controlling me as a mere puppet."

"I see. It wasn't entirely your doing. Your dark self corrupted your mind and soul."

Cecil nodded in confirmation. "He filled me with so much malice, I couldn't stop myself as he reminded me of Kain's traitorous ways. As I did, I had this bloodlust as I kept hearing incantations and drums in my mind; similar to the ones the Injukhal have used back in Tenebre." His voice risen a few decibels as he recalled that moment.

"He drove me mad and I fought Kain with so much resentment in my heart...then, he said I misfired and hit the altar which caused a sort of cataclysm! I remembered I was being struck by lightning, and I was so stunned, I could barely move or breathe. It was surreal and similar to the nightmare I had earlier. I was knocked to a cliff, hanging for dear life. Then...I..." He couldn't bare to finish it.

"You took your own life. But luckily you've survived thanks to the rare Phoenix Pinion. However, you were in a coma for approximately a day and a half. The kids got increasingly worried." The Elder concluded.

"Palom and Porom?"

"Yes. They'd be mighty glad you're awake now."

Cecil couldn't stand to put more lives in danger from his actions, no matter who was manipulating him. "I'm not trying to ask for your forgiveness. Just...at least-give me some support, restore my faith. That's all I need."

"Cecil, you act upon desperation...I honestly cannot do that."

His face fell at his words. "However, I will pray for your victory. You once had a sliver of light inside you. You've overcame incredible odds! And you did that to bring peace to the word, and to save your friends, including Rosa. She was your driving force, Cecil. You should use her love to save you."

Cecil did remember their plans to settle down in Baron, and was just about to ask the Elder for his blessings. He suddenly took out his silvery pendant that depicted a full moon, his birthday gift. He was surprised it was still on him. It must've been an omen that things can turn around. "Rosa's love...Wait, Elder. We were about to head here via airship before we were distracted by the red men; I was hoping you'd not only pray for me, but give both of us your blessings when we make the decision to settle."

"Of course, Cecil. I promise I'll support the two of you when the time comes. Until then, it's up to you. Remember the Mysidian legend; let it be your beacon as you weld the sacred blade. You were chosen as the warrior for the ages. Go now, and defeat the darkness."

"I will...Thank you."

Even though he has little confidence he must get to Rosa as soon as possible, before Dameon gets to her first. He can't possibly let him kill her so he would lose her forever and be easier to manipulate from the devastation, he just can't!

After he collected his bearings, the Elder and the Mages wished him luck. He never had an airship, so he considered to take a shortcut. He could use a Teleport spell, only...

The problem was that he couldn't cast it! He tried envisioning his homeland, but nothing seems to be coming to mind. As he closed his eyes, he saw nothing but darkness, and his mind was just so blurry; he figured it was Dameon's influence, as if it was some kind of a blockage. In fact, he couldn't conjure any White magic spells at all. Without another option, Cecil headed to the Devil's Road. He was certain he could make the journey without losing some of his energy along the way. With a brief hesitation, he stepped into the bright, hazy field. The light became more intense, so much so that Cecil had to shut his eyes.

By the time, he reopened them, he wound up in another chamber. It almost looked the same to him, until he stepped outside to familiar territory. Sure enough, he finally returned home, but it wasn't what he expected. There was tension in the air, making him feel heavier and anxious.

It's become dusk. The town was silent, yet he still saw some people roaming around. They were huddled in pairs, almost as if they could be afraid of something.

"Oh, Lord Cecil, thank goodness you've come!" A small family ran to him consisting a mom, dad, and a little boy.

"What's wrong?"

"Since you became the king, we never had anymore sightings of Dark Knights, but we happened to see one earlier." mentioned the mom.

"He almost looked exactly like you when you wore the accursed armor. In a flash of black energy, he went south from here at blinding speed!" said the dad.

"That Dark Knight was certainly very creepy." a little boy chimed.

"How long ago was this?"

"About three hours."

"Cecil!" A recognizable voice called to him. Believe it or not, it belonged to the rambunctious engineer.

"Cid?" he greeted with surprise. "What're you doing here?"

"First off, I want to apologize how I treated you a few days back. I never meant to scold you so much." he said humbly.

"No, it's alright. I really deserved it for my actions, after I was aroused by the-"

"Second of all, I came to tell you that Rosa disappeared. She left without saying a word. And she used a Teleport spell, but she wouldn't say where she went. I wanted to go with her, but she was as stubborn as my late wife and my daughter combined."

Cecil gasped. "Oh, no. I was too late to talk to her." His throat tightned, he almost felt like he was suffocating.

 _Why would Rosa leave before my return? I promised I would meet her. Was it because Dameon was too much for her?!_ he thought.

"Moments later I heard from my buddies, Biggs and Wedge, on how they overheard a commotion inside your bedchamber. They said that Dameon attacked her, 'cause he knew she left for Mist via airship. And he couldn't believe she still loves you after all that treachery."

"Rosa...No..." His eyes became as wide as Chocobo eggs, then Cid resumed.

"She was badly bruised, and they eavesdropped on him, saying he will go to 'the world's darkest depths.' They actually found out what he said before he vanished, as they studied an incantation in a strange, archaic language of some sort."

"The world's darkest depths." Cecil repeated. It didn't take too long to put two and two together.

"Cecil? What is it?" Cid asked when he took a breath as he made a sudden connection.

"Cid...I need you to stay at the kingdom. By all means, you're the only one to protect it with your airships. I have to borrow the Enterprise at once."

Cid was shocked how serious he was. "But, Cecil, don't you want me to tag along? You can't possibly be that foolish handling Dameon by yourself! And we don't know where Rosa could be! What if she's captured by him, or perhaps-"

The Paladin spoke like a true ruler, as he stepped close. "Cid, it's an order!" He emitted so much authority and he looked very stern, that it caused the fleet engineer to back off.

Even though he was older than him, he had no right to question his motives. "Oh-ok, Cecil. Calm down, take a Blizzard pill. I didn't mean to challenge you."

The Paladin took a deep sigh. "I didn't mean to shout, but the situation is very urgent. You may help me prepare for the flight. But you'll be in charge of the defenses, and wait for our return."

With a proud salute, Cid cried, "Aye, aye, sir!" He marched out of the village and to the castle's raised portcullis

"Your Majesty, you must be very careful." the mom warned.

"I remember that a Dark Knight could charge up his strength and unleash a deadly volley of darkness toward his foes. And he could wear himself out as well." the dad recounted.

"Yes. Thank you for the refresher. I know his powers are lethal as he draws on his own energy. I might be able to withstand it." He wasn't entirely sure in his weakened condition, and he can't heal himself. He was beginning to get more worried. "I hope I'll return in one piece. Goodbye, everyone."

The small family wished him a safe journey and they hope he'll win the fierce battle if he ever faces his dark self.

Cecil met Cid as he was looking over the Enterprise. They were relieved that extra medical supplies were stored in boxes and crates deep within the deck: Hi-Potions and X-Potions, Phoenix Downs, and various items that healed any type of ailment. It was always best for the fleet to be prepared for anything, especially the Enterprise.

"Well, this is it. Everything is prepared."

"Thank you." Cecil whispered. He was still plenty nervous about the trials ahead of him. He doesn't know what would happen, but he's expecting the worst. "Cid, if I'm not back within afternoon's light..."

Cid laid a thick, calloused hand on his lower left thigh. "I'm sure you and Rosa'll be just fine. I'm not too worried. You should be able to find Dameon and slice him to a thousand shreds." he smirked.

"I sure hope so." Cecil grinned for a moment as he clutched his hilt tightly. "Await for Rosa's and my return. I'm counting on you greatly."

"Of course, my liege." Biggs and Wedge marched in and stood beside their boss.

"It's about time you lazy boys showed up!" Cid exclaimed.

"Return safely, captain."

"And with Rosa in your arms."

"I will. Please look after the kingdom while I'm gone, and stay on high alert."

"You betcha!" all three sounded.

Cecil cranked up the engines, as smooth as ever. He gave one last salutation before the airship rose out. The three mechanics watched him soar into the starry sky with the half moon shining through the opening.

"It all comes down to this." Cecil muttered. "Rosa, I will find you, and defeat Dameon. And to never be unfaithful again. Hold on, my love." He tightly clutched the steering wheel as the Enterprise made its way south to Agart, and deep into the bowels of a massive mountain chain which was an entrance to the underworld, also known as the magmatic land of the Dwarves.

He was lucky the body was able to deal with the intense heat and fly over the fatal magma flows, thanks to Cid's last-minute upgrades using Mythril armor. He went southwest to an enormous castle, its steeples peeking out from the lava dunes. There was Dwarven Castle, where King Giott and his daughter, Luca, reigned over the hellish domain. Even they have their own airship known as the Falcon; they were always so intrigued with the lush surface world. He docked next to the fortress, several feet from the portcullis.

The guardsmen greeted Cecil with their signature phrase, "Lali-ho!" They informed that there hasn't been any danger involving the secret Dark Crystals, everything was peaceful, no activity from the Tower of Babil, and the Falcon was as graceful as ever. He asked them if they have seen Rosa or a sinister Dark Knight. Then King Giott appeared, "Ah, Lord Cecil. I had a hunch you were coming, young chap. You were suspecting where your beloved, Rosa and your dark side went.?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Then we must talk, shall we? Come with me to the throne room; we've much to discuss."

He followed him straight to his throne, Luca was tweaking her two robotic dolls, Calca and Brina. "Hi, Cecil. Great to see you! I'm making some technical adjustments on my dolls. How's Cid?" Luca always admires his work; he was like an idol to her. She always wishes she'll be like him someday.

"He's doing well, Luca. Fine and dandy."

"Goody!" she chimed.

" _Goody_!" The dolls copied.

"I have to talk with your father, okay?"

"Sure." Luca went straight to work with a monkey wrench.

Two Dwarven guards stood next to the elaborate chair side by side. They greeted Cecil saying "Lali-ho!" like all the others. King Giott went down to business. He said Rosa was seen here, and she was talking to him about following a Dark Knight. Which is unusual since no one should where that kind of armor under this scorching air. She believes he only went here to increase his vitality, since this place was known for its opaque environment and its Crystals, rather than just the dry heat. Witnesses have seen him head northwest from here, they think it's the Sylph Cave where a Crystal was believed to be held, and Rosa decided to teleport there. Although, she was looking and acting very peculiar.

"Peculiar? How so?"

The king said that she was dressed in exotic clothing, those they won't see anywhere in the underworld. In addition, as she was chatting with him, it was as if she fell into some kind of a trance. "We tried to see what was wrong, but she disappeared moments before we had the chance to talk to her." Cecil thought that with the Dark Crystal, Dameon must've put her in a strong daze. He thinks that's where he should go.

"Your Majesty, you can't make it alone, not without something that'll cast Float. Don't you remember how poisonous and dangerous this place is?"

Regardless of his reasoning, he knows it's where Rosa and Dameon are. How his doppelganger knew about the Dark Crystals, he'll never be able to figure out. Either way, he must head there full throttle. "I have no choice, Lord Giott. Dameon has her under his thrall, and I need to see her and break it. I must go to the Sylph Cave immediately."

"Are you sure you don't want the Falcon to accompany you?"

"Yes, this is a fight, for me and me alone." In mere minutes, Cecil lifted off and headed northwest to the fatal, toxic cavern where the fairies dwelled.

**A/N: Another chapter done, at long last. Here are a few interesting notes. When the Elder said he was going to have a powwow with Cecil, it may be a reference of having a ceremony involving Indians with food and dancing, even though it was meant to be just a private chat. We now know where Dameon has headed to, the world's darkest depths, south of Baron. Figuratively, it could mean that he went to the underworld, the land of the Dwarves. And he and Rosa went to the Sylph Cave, home to some of the most annoying enemies ever! Why is he there? Well you'll find out soon enough on the next chapter. Also, even though the game would be too easy in this setup, I figured that the Enterprise will have a storage area for a bunch of sundries in the upcoming battle against Dameon.**

**This next chapter will be a wallop to make, since it'll incorporate an epic battle between the two knights.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Oh. Man. This is gonna be one hell of a chapter! Cecil and Dameon will finally have an epic showdown, a fight for love and Rosa's fate is at stake. Who will win this deadly duel?!**

**Chapter 7**

After a short, though exhausting, flight over to the Sylph Cave, Cecil docked the Enterprise several feet from the entrance. Strangely enough, it was bright inside, as the meadows and swamps illuminated from the magma deep beneath them. There was hardly any worry for darkness, though wanderers should watch their footing in order to avoid those poisonous pools.

Cecil gathered many Hi-Potions and X-Potions, some Antidotes, Ethers, and a couple Cottage packs. He did, however, use a Potion on himself to keep from dehydrating. He drank it quickly and took a deep breath, even though dry air filled most of his lungs. Once he got himself together, he trekked out of the airship.

He was completely unsure of what to expect. Why did Rosa come here? Why was Dameon here, and why was she in some kind of daze? Could it be he was drawing power from a Dark Crystal? His head started to fill itself with doubt and anxiety.

Cecil entered then someone stood in his way. Through the shadows, the figure stepped closer until she emerged.

"Cecil..." It was Rosa, he found her. But she wasn't the same.

The dwarves were right, Rosa was pretty out of it but she did look very different, and strange, and strikingly beautiful: Long, dark leaf prongs stuck out from her shoulders, she donned on a long, flowing dress made of rich white satin, and colorful beads were hanging low. It had such an exotic pattern as numerous feathers decorated it. Her hair was normal, but she had a cryptic indigo tiara. It was almost the same one Dragon Rose was wearing, only it was a wolf than a dragon's head with its long fangs and soul-piercing red eyes. Wide leaves stuck out above her ears. Red, white, and black paint outlined her face: An upside-down triangle filled with black, red and white lines were made on her forehead. Black, pointed elliptical shapes went around her eyes. A thick red line descended from the gap between them to the end of her nose, and it continued from beneath her lips to her chin. Skinny red, black and white lines covered her cheeks. There was a strong odor of a natural incense surrounding her.

She motioned him to come closer and to follow her. Cecil just stood there, stunned. He'd never seen anything like it, other than Dragon Rose's appearance. Part of him depicted her that she almost looked like her! As he saw her lead him in, he subconsciously followed. His mind was only fixed on Rosa's exotic stature. His heart was pacing faster, his breath started to heave, and he had that sensation again.

As he followed her over the acidic bogs, she casted a Float spell on both of them to avoid severe burns. Their feet rose a few inches, and it was amazing that no monsters were lurking here.

"Where are we going, Rosa..?" Cecil whispered, barely coherent and still in awe.

"Shh." She laid a finger on her lips. "Don't worry, you will see soon enough..." She lead him to a deep thicket. He barely remembered it was a secret passage to a hole that had various treasures, and few of them were traps set up by Evil Dreamers, Dark Trees, and Malboros. His mind was oblivious as he kept following her to it, slowly, sultry, and silent. Then he stopped as Rosa held him back. She backed away into the thicket and disappeared amongst the brush.

Cecil decided to wait for her next command. But he didn't know the Dark Knight was behind him. With his Demon Shield, Dameon smacked his light counterpart directly into his neck, knocking him out cold.

"I have you and Rosa where I want you...I will now finish her off. You are both within my clutches." He sneered as he held the Dark Crystal. "I will show her who the real Cecil is! Right before she perishes!" He marched inside, and Cecil just came to moments after her sudden scream.

"Unh..." Cecil regained consciousness. When he slowly recovered, he saw the thicket was still in front of him. With his energy wavering, he stood up and staggered inside.

There, he saw Rosa who was in a stranglehold. Dameon had the Deathbringer close to her throat. The Paladin could barely even breathe. She was inches away from being slewed by his double's hands!

"Cecil Harvey. Hm hm." Dameon snickered. "How nice to see you again. And I'm sure Rosa is as well." Her face was filled with horror, and clearer by comparison to her trance.

"Let her go. It's me you want." Cecil's voice rose a pitch.

"Of course it is. After all, it is you who I want to show Rosa your true colors."

"Don't let him do it. Attack now, or he'll be able to manipulate you." Rosa quieted. "This is what he wants after my death, he has a Dark Crystal in his possession!"

Cecil's breath was caught in his throat as Dameon revealed it to him. "No..."

"There's nothing you can do, Cecil. With this Dark Crystal in hand, I'm unstoppable!"

His grip tightened against the White Mage's neck. She was starting to faint as she got light-headed from the constraint.

"Rosa!"

"Sheathe your sword!" Dameon commanded as he reached for the Excalibur. "I will kill her right now if you dare try to attack me!"

"Don't do this, Dameon!"

He nodded as he changed his demeanor. "There is another way. I will spare her life, as long as you will submit to me..."

"Cecil..! Don't." she could hardly scream.

"Now bow down to me, submit to my dark authority, become one of us, and I'll let her go unscathed." the Dark Knight coaxed.

She watched in horror as he slowly dropped to the ground. He didn't bother to raise his head. "Let her go..." The Paladin murmured.

Instead, Dameon shoved her aside like a rag doll and stormed straight to Cecil! Realizing what was going on, he drew out his sword, and blocked the blow!

He retaliated with the Excalibur which made a deep gash on Dameon's chest. The Dark Knight charged up his Deathbringer as shadowy flames ignited from his body. His vision, agility, and hearing were more prominent.

Whenever he attacked Cecil, patches of darkness appeared on his body. He inflicted the damage with such severity, that Dameon's power grew, while Cecil's health diminished. He knew that Dameon wouldn't last if he spent too much of his vitality, but he still kept at it as if nothing happened. He just kept fighting more and more aggressively.

Dameon was charging his sword again, only this time with all the rage and darkness he could muster. And he was aiming toward Rosa! Just as soon as the beam was released, Cecil shielded her from the onslaught. The ray of darkness sliced directly into Cecil's heart, instantly disabling his breathing and his life. Everything went deathly silent. Rosa horridly gasped as she watched her lover die just a few feet in front of her! As he was holding it in sheer pain due to the energy surrounded it, he collapsed to the ground in a heap. His body became still and lifeless, his vitality gone.

Dameon laughed in triumph, however, he didn't notice Rosa disappearing. She was watching her lover's body from above on a wall ledge.

Holding back some of her tears, she whispered, "Cecil...I've always adored you. Through better or worse, since we first met as children. I've had a strong resolve for you when I kept believing you were alive after that earthquake in Mist; my heart wouldn't ever give up on you no matter what. I knew from the moment you saved me from the guillotine at the Tower of Zot, that you'd be the one." As Dameon was looking for her desperately, cursing as he wrecked the thicket like a madman, she went on.

"Our bond faltered as you were infatuated by Dragon Rose and her people. I thought you would forever leave me, and become one with the Injukhal. But since that day at the cemetery, I know now that I was wrong. You promised me you'd return to me, because we love each other, very much.

"Our hearts have been one since our union, and I am grateful. Because you'll always be my true love, even while in death. So you see, as long as I'm with you, you shall not perish alone. I will _never_ leave your side!"

Her determination grew as she gathered healing energy. The spot over Cecil turned white and it shined down on him. Almost like heaven's light as his body was engulfed in it. Dameon was startled as he stood still and witnessed what was happening. He couldn't stand the holy light and he covered his eyes as he felt his sockets were burning.

"Arise, Cecil, my man." she said as she spread her arms.

Cecil's fingers began to twitch, his eyes fluttered and gradually opened. Then he stood up with a strength he didn't have in a long time. His body became stronger, more radiant as it absorbed the warm glow. He looked at himself and felt the calming aura within him. "Oh...that light. It feels so familiar..." he whispered.

Then he knew. His spirit was lifted as he returned to the light. He clutched his discarded blade and turned to his assailant with more resolve than before.

"Dameon!"

The glow dissipated and the evil copy saw him alive and well. He was spooked, but never wanted to give up. "Cecil. Let's end this now!"

Regaining his lost strength, Cecil blocked each blow while Dameon conjured more of his deadly power. Cecil retaliated, and they both clashed at each other with everything they had! Eventually, it was tiring both knights. Until Dameon used all his remaining endurance to knock Cecil down. He whacked him with his Deathbringer again, sending him to a precipice after he crashed through a wall of foliage; it wasn't quite as sturdy as the one in Mount Ordeals.

Cecil kept slipping as he tried to lift himself up. His grip was failing as his free hand could barely hold onto the ruined grass and loose earth. Below, heat was becoming imminent as he suspected there was magma at the bottom! It was too difficult to see, like gazing into the abyss itself!

Worn out, he desperately hung onto dear life. Dameon marched over to him like his strength never decreased with each passing minute. He missed stomping on his hand by a hair, as Cecil grabbed and pulled Dameon's ankle. With all his might, and Dameon's loss of footing, he managed to toss him lower to the cliff. He dropped the Dark Crystal upon his fall.

Hanging by his Deathbringer, he used a hand to tug Cecil down. "If I shall die, I'll take you with me!"

With both of their stamina fading, they were struggling to break free from each other's grasp. Cecil kept kicking at Dameon's hold, but it did no good as it was covered in armor. With his endless torture, and no support from the weak soil, Cecil braced himself for the worst. Beads of terror sweat formed over his weakening body. He was going to perish, only this time with Dameon; it was inevitable!

He didn't notice the room turning incredibly white. There was no sound or wind. Then a bolt of light made a direct hit! As the Holy spell made contact with Dameon, he fell into Death's welcoming arms, as he faded into the darkness below!

Cecil noticed Dameon was gone, but eventually so was he. His hand felt a gentle caress when Rosa stood over him. As hard as she tried, she assisted her love pulling up the precipice. On all fours, he breathed heavily. And it wasn't long before she casted a Curaja spell to rejuvenate him. Her mouth and throat became dry as Eblan sand after that.

"Rosa...you saved my life. Twice."

"Just as you have saved mine." she responded clutching her throat, not counting up to the billionth time during their battles.

He handed her a fresh bottle of an Ether, and she drank it fast, almost choking. By the time her trachea wasn't so hoarse, she looked into Cecil's sapphire eyes as he gazed into her emerald eyes. They slowly drew nearer and brushed their lips as they held their cheeks. They closed their eyes as they savored the moment.

Her hands lowered to Cecil's neck, and she felt something metallic and thin. She stopped and backed away. "What is this?"

Following her touch, Cecil took out the pendant from beneath his collar.

"Oh my gosh, my birthday gift, the moon necklace. You've had it all along."

"I-I never took it off." he stammered.

That was enough for her to hear. They were in a sudden, tight embrace. Squeezing their intertwined bodies in a deep appreciation. It was proof that Cecil, not for an instant, ever gave up on her. They dove in for another passionate smooch, until Cecil was the one who broke it off.

"Rosa...I-was just thinking. We are here, in the middle of nowhere."

As if reading his mind she offered, "Follow me. I know a place."

**A/N: It's still unknown where two of the four Dark Crystals are located in the underworld; one is in the Dwarven Castle, one lies in the Sealed Cave protected by a Demon Wall. My theory is that one of the other two Crystals could be in the Sylph Cave even though it doesn't have a Crystal Room, another would be dwelling in the Passage of the Eidolons somewhere before the Feymarch.**

**It was pure torture when I had to write the battle scenes between Cecil and Dameon. Especially because describing fights isn't my forte. I thought I was NEVER going to be done with it...**

**Also, when I was making the death scene for Cecil, and his resurrection, I was always thinking of the sad Kingdom Hearts piece, "The Other Promise - Dramatica." It always struck a heart string whenever I hear it, and it reminds me of those parts. Rosa's words of true love really made a difference, that as long as she's with him, he will never die alone. True love shall always prevail. This wasn't entirely inspired by Sonic 06, mind you; she did bring Cecil back in a lesser cheesy way.**

**They've finally reunited and the last chapter can be very intense, so if you're a sensitive reader, I suggest you skip to the part describing Tenebre. You've been warned because this is when Cecil and Rosa will get intimate. Other than that, see you all next time.**


	9. Chapter 8

**WARNING!: This next chapter contains some suggestive themes; reader discretion is advised.**

**This is where things could get a little...rough. I tried to keep it as T-rated as I possibly could, so you'll just have to bear with me on this one, as Cecil and Rosa finally get a chance to be...well you get the picture. Let's get this over with.**

**Again, I suggest you skip to the part where it describes Tenebre if you happen to be too sensitive. Moving on.**

**Chapter 8**

Rosa led Cecil to the chattel house deep within the Sylph Cave. This was the place where the fairies lived, and they also recognized it as the house where they saw Yang in a comatose state after they rescued him from the explosion at the Tower of Babil.

"This is the place?" Cecil said in puzzlement.

"Yes, Cecil. I've made some arrangements here. The Sylphs were more than willing to assist me, and they let me use it for a little while. They always knew the day would come, they were so kind, and they were very aware and supportive of our union. They were just a bunch of lovebirds."

"Oh. I see." Cecil just stood there and pondered deeply of the situation. He was indeed nervous.

"Cecil, are you all right?" she asked, caressing his cheek.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just that...we..."

"I know. It's all right. You have my consent, Cecil. Don't be afraid." she soothed.

He took her in, her scent and all. They quietly entered the wooden house, it was empty inside. To the left was a bed and a little nightstand with a ruby candle on it. He shut the blinds over the window to keep the light out and provide some privacy. Then he lit the candle with a match while Rosa washed her face, removing the horrendous paint. She also changed back into her normal clothing: her elegant dress, her purple hairband, her pink stilettoes, and her cape were gathered. Cecil was so relieved she looked like herself again, the loving person he knew throughout most of his life.

On the bed, he watched her emerge. She was so beautiful and he couldn't turn away. His heart went wild as he gazed at her while she was walking to him. She sat down beside him and cupped his face. Even she looked as nervous as he was. Still, their eyes met, and he laid his hands loosely on her shoulders.

"Whatever the future may hold for us, we may never know. We must not fear it, but embrace it at this moment." she whispered.

He nodded slowly in agreement. "Yes." he whispered deeply.

They weren't sure how long they held each other; it was as if time had stopped and no longer existed. It felt as if the universe was focused upon them. They slowly closed their eyes, leaned in, and parted their lips. His thick, dry lips brushed over her thin, moist lips. There was nothing holding them back now, Dameon was finally defeated, and for once Cecil was no longer concerned of Dragon Rose or the Injukhal. All he cared about was the here and now with Rosa, his best friend and lover. They both desired this place in time since they tied the knot.

As they held their faces steady, Cecil and Rosa dove in deeper. Feeling and hearing their hearts beat hard as they intertwined, their sporadic breathing, their minds racing as they absorbed every new sensation. As they kissed with open mouths, Cecil lowered his hands to her neck, then to her back, her skin feeling as soft as a cloud. Rosa followed, feeling his as hard and tight, like an anchor holding a straying buoy; he was her anchor, protecting her against all odds and from the evil and corruption plaguing her mind. No more, he was with her.

They both sighed in relief and Cecil removed her ribbon, revealing her long locks. Rosa followed removing Cecil's headband, having the same free effect. Then his armor was discarded, his body became more flimsier and irritated from its strains on his body. After that, he was surrounded in a soothing glow as his body was recovering from its physical and emotional wounds. His scars were healing, as if they hadn't since he first transformed into a Paladin. He was so relaxed, so at ease. He groaned with pleasure at the sensation, and continued undressing her.

First went their footwear, their capes, and then down to their inner clothing. Then they hesitated. Still, the urge was hanging over them, like a heavy cloud waiting to burst. And Rosa then Cecil threw aside their remaining articles of fabric. They trembled as they gazed at each other. And using the blanket to conceal themselves, they laid down slowly. Cecil held himself up with his strong hands to prevent from crushing her fragile body. Once more, they kissed passionately, and they explored one another.

Their temperature rose in sync, and it was gentle. Yet their minds were wild with every touch, taste, and movement. Cecil then went to Rosa's stomach. He was mesmerized by the texture and the sweetness. Almost like tasting snow, but it was soft, not cold. He suddenly had a ravenous appetite, he wanted to eat all of it. As his warm, rough tongue scraped her skin, she let out a gasp. He stopped, worried as if he hurt her. But her expression encouraged him to keep going.

He did, and it was very electrifying. He rubbed her legs, and became curious as he went even lower. She hoarsely whispered his name as he touched the soft, wet palette. Eventually when she recovered, she did the same to his. Cecil's body rotated, he needed her now, though he was still too nervous. Then, he stopped. Rosa held him back with her finger, then she somberly nodded for his ascent.

He slowly went to her and whispered in pride, "Let me give to you...my hallowed light." Rosa gave him permission as she guided him inside. She looked down, but Cecil kept her face up to look at his compassionate eyes so she wouldn't flinch. Their faces were completely illuminated by the candle's soft hue. There was no turning back, they must cast their fears aside as their bodies merged. Their hearts were beating rapidly and hard like a group of exotic drums. His breathing became more heavy and he dove to Rosa's belly again. He needed to relieve the both of them simultaneously, he figured this was the way. When she was ready, she demanded him to go in deeper. Without hesitation, he obliged.

Cries of passion rang out as they went faster, deeper, and harder. They felt their bodies would explode like a volcano during the quake, until...

"Cecil...!"

His breath was caught in his throat as soon as he went still. His eyes shot open wide as he gazed down at her; she just was awestruck as him. He collapsed on the pillow beside her. He looked spent, like all those other times he fell during battle. With an iota of strength left, she turned to him and gave a sweet kiss on his forehead and smiled. Cecil's tired eyes barely opened as he tried to grin back. Then, he invited her over and they cocooned each other in a tight embrace before darkness swept over them.

Elsewhere at Tenebre, the Injukhal were gathering for a ceremony. Dragon Rose and the former chief, Abdullah, were bound against each of the gargoyle totem poles. Their brethren were completely unaffected as they were under the thrall of their new, more powerful master, Domin. Since Dameon was slewed by Cecil and Rosa, Domin's power and insanity grew tenfold. At the same time, Dragon Rose returned to her senses as she realized she was being controlled by him. Abdullah didn't know what was going on behind the scenes. They were too late as they found out about Domin's corruption. Still, they were both ambushed and betrayed by the people they were trying to protect. They couldn't fathom their sudden descent into madness and savagery.

Cecil saw all of this. And it was happening in real time. Though much like his dream at Mist, there was little to nothing he could do, except watch. It was all a terrifying vision as he couldn't believe what he saw and heard. The decorative totem poles looked more sinister than he remembered them, the huge, blazing bonfire and the numerous tall torches illuminated the village, emphasizing their demonic features. The tribesmen were encircling at the center as the exotic drums beat steadily. Through another foreign language, the captives kept begging to be freed, but they wouldn't budge. They were so enthralled by this, especially when their leader emerged into the crowd.

For the first time, he saw him: Domin was wearing a black shawl with some kind of burnt orange bird of prey embedded on it. He was also wearing thin moccasins, and the lower half of his outfit was almost the same color as the design. His face was painted white and there were lines descending in between his eyes and below his nose. Plus, he donned on a spiky, black headdress. He was short compared to Abdullah, yet he was almost the same height as his daughter. His brethren cried out as he presented himself in front of them.

Then, Cecil felt something grab his leg. A very pale arm was pulling him and it belonged to a being that emerged from the ground. It was like a zombie as he gazed onto him with his white eyes. He recognized him as Prince Edward! His bard tunic was tarnished and he kept persuading him in a monotone voice, "Cecil...you must join us...The Injukhal awaits you...I'm nothing more but their humble servant..."

He immediately backed off. "W-What?! Edward..? That can't be..!"

He eventually saw more of his fallen friends, and grew more horrified: Palom and Porom, Rydia, Yang, Edge, Cid, including the Epopts and Namingway, even Luca and King Giott, and soon was...Kain! They each spoke to him in the same manner as the perished prince's.

"Join us, Cecil..."

"You must...as we have..."

"Domin shall see to it..."

"You will honor them...Or this will be your fate..."

"Be a part of the Injukhal...or a part of the undead..."

"Your choice..!"

The Paladin just stood there, petrified! "No! Never! I mustn't..."

As they crept closer and closer he looked over the circle. Literally, as he hovered above them. He was a translucent spirit, and the aborigines never noticed him. Domin raised his arms over their deafening roar, "Silence, my servants!" He declared. "We shall make our traitors pay for their sins of appaling us. For days we've grown tired of his and Dragon Rose's corruptive rule over us! We'll take back what is rightfully ours, and they will die with no relent and be soaked in their own vile blood." A warrior handed him a spear covered in the crimson liquid, its tip was burnt. It shined over the campfire as he walked over to them.

"Domin! You've gone completely mad!" Abdullah said. "You were my most promising pupil, and you were destined to be our next clan leader! You were always respectful to me, and I hadn't once begrudged you! Instead of being righteous, you were only using our people, my daughter, and even the noble man, Cecil, to feed your need for power and lust for darkness. I can no longer forgive you for this!" He struggled more against the ropes, but they hardly even moved an inch.

Dragon Rose was just as devastated. "Domin, you've used me for all your greed and evil! And your people have noticed this! I thought you were just and I was once betrothed to you. We were very close, and until now, we were both corrupt even when we took in Dameon."

He cupped her chin as he spoke and reflected, "True, I had used you. We were quite a couple and we had an unwavering affection for each other. Dameon was just as reliable as you were. Then, I'd lost him as well as your loyalty."

Abdullah gasped and looked over his distraught daughter, "You worked for Domin and accepted his corruption..? How could you?!"

"I'm sorry, Father..." she sobbed. "I didn't know until now..."

Domin pointed the spear at her. "You've betrayed me! You were Abdullah's precious little pawn before I drove you away! You convinced yourself, and me, under your own free will that you wished to overthrow your dominant dad! You made this decision, not me; I only exaggerated it!"

After he took the spear out from the flames, Cecil watched in horror. The drums were building up like thunder."Domin, stop!" He charged to him, but instead, he went right through him! He looked at himself with a startle and he could just listen as the hapless victims screamed in terror.

"And now, you both shall perish, as I rule the land over!" The percussion was irresistible and Domin threw it straight into Dragon Rose's heart! The spear ignited along with her body!

Everyone screamed with joy, except the rattled red man. Domin just cackled hysterically over the massacre. Then he retrieved another spear already having its point burning. Before he launched it, he slowly stepped toward his remaining captive and whispered into his ear, "Long live the chief. Your obligation is complete, I'm the new destined clan leader now! I shall pay you back for all the pain, suffering, and chaos you've brought to me and to my own brethren." He backed away and raised his head as he hollered, "Fare thee well, Abduullah!"

He stabbed the spear into his chest! And the weapon and his limp body incinerated almost instantly. Domin just raised his arms and cried in triumph. His newfound clan followed as they embraced his conniving, rampaging rule!

Back at the wooden house in the Sylph Cave, Cecil immediately woke up with a sharp breath. It was almost as cold and painful as if a Blizzaga spell went into his throat! Rosa awakened moments later and she was alarmed at her beloved's feelings.

"Cecil..? Are you all right?"

"I-I just had a nightmare..." he explained.

She leaned onto his broad shoulder. His soft, tight texture was very relaxing. The welcoming sensation calmed him down. "It was the most gruesome thing I've seen..." he muttered.

"Tell me what you've dreamt." she persuaded him as she raised her face.

"I was in Tenebre. And I saw the Injukhal embrace Domin as their new clan leader." he saddened. "The former chief, Abdullah, and her daughter, Dragon Rose, were both slewed by him with burning spears..! He had emitted such horror, such lust for dominance, such malice. He was the one who started this silent civil war, and the chief didn't know it. Neither was his daughter aware of all this...She was being used as well, just as I was." He turned and responded, "We must stop him."

But Rosa looked at him, almost as depressed as he was, "Cecil...I understand their plight, and your determination to put an end to Domin's vile reign...Although, you shouldn't turn your back on your promise."

"What? Of course not. I know you want a more brighter, productive future for us. One that only knows peace instead of war, like the conquest for the Crystals. But Domin...we have to fight back."

She never budged, "I understand, but it won't be good for our offspring growing up in such dark conditions. And it's far too soon to wage war. This is only an isolated incident. Far away from any other nation, at some desolated island." Cecil sulked. "Promise me, my love. That you must not fight against Tenebre. Even with Dragon Rose gone, you may be a victim to the tribe's enchantment again. I want us to settle, have a normal, more blissful life. And to restore our kingdom's reputation, as one that'll bring forth light and peace, not bringing forth war and death. When you love someone, you live with them, and for them. You cannot gamble on a life."

Her voice almost broke. "Please, Cecil...I don't want to lose you again." She looked so troubled and fragile, and so sad as her eyes glistened in their turquoise hue. After a few moments of consideration, the devoted Paladin eventually gave in. "...All right. We won't stand up against Tenebre; it is much too soon to make our move now. It'll just provoke them and us as well. But when the time comes, we will fight. But perhaps, we should bide our time until then."

Rosa smiled widely from ear to ear, though Cecil held a feeling of slight displeasure. "Thank you." The pair deeply embraced each other in their arms once more.

_Thus concludes Cecil's challenges involving the Injukhal and his doppelganger. However, his personal endeavors are far from done. The promise of restoring peace and showing his love both to Rosa and to his kingdom still will weigh heavily on the young holy warrior. Never-ending are the perilous and the rewarding fruits of both success and failure, provided amongst...the trials of a king._

**A/N: So as you can see, Domin was the main villain throughout the whole story, manipulating the Injukhal and taking over Tenebre. Dameon and Dragon Rose were just his loyal subjects while Chief Abdullah was unaware of his schemes. He was once a trusted warrior during harsh times, who later fell for Dragon Rose and eventually usurped the tribe and her for himself, and he goes by his motto, "Domination or death." We also get to see Domin; and it's a pretty similar image to one of the African dancers that stood out the most. Case in point was the clip in Sesame Street of all things, which not only describes Domin's outfit, but was one of the major inspirations for the whole story. I believe it was called "African Dance in the Park," but I could be wrong.**

**This scene was inspired by the old fanfic titled, "Embrace." by Celes Chere; I hope I did a decent job on not making it like a lemon, where it gets too provocative. I always hated these things, as they only focus on the descriptions on making love without describing the characters' emotions and romance they have.**

**So Dragon Rose, Dameon, and Chief Abdullah are all killed, and only Domin remains as the Injukhal's new head honcho. Of course, Cecil was torn between the promise he made to Rosa on settling down, as well as the civil war and vision he had. What would be the tribe's next move? What would Domin do to dominate the world? Only time will tell, since this was actually made before the Interlude existed. Looks like a possible sequel is in the works...**

**I should really thank Cerb for all her work, as well as Azurelly (my collaborator who isn't here) for giving it some praise, since we're all FFIV fans. And I'm always so damn sick of it always being pushed under the rug during a foolish debate between 6 and 7 being the best games in the series; as well as having the perfect villains. Seriously, they've been glorified too much; although I understand that 6 has its moments. Aside from the nefarious sequel, FFIV is hands down the best in** _**MY** _ **book! Always!**

**So, I hope y'all enjoyed this tale just as much as I did writing it, even though the concept was made years ago. I'm sure Darksoul26 wouldn't have it any other way. Stay tuned to see what'll happen next to both the king of Baron, and the dark lord of the Injukhal!**


End file.
